


日光之后

by YihHsiu



Series: 每一片雨帘都拨开了 [1]
Category: DCBA
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YihHsiu/pseuds/YihHsiu
Summary: 1.寓鸟，饲养它可避兵祸。
Series: 每一片雨帘都拨开了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768561
Comments: 32
Kudos: 113





	1. 南瓜灯博士

仲修明坐在会客室的大皮椅子里。胳膊肘抵着沉重的红木扶手，十指交叉，支在下巴，入定了似地盯着脚下的厚绒地毯。  
混沌的棕黄色，不知道是什么动物的毛，质地密实，连着两层楼，整个一色地铺满了。他第一回来，踩上去的时候脚下一软，差点没站稳。

仲修明昨天下午受的命——临不临危不好说。组长派人叫他来办公室，开门见山地推过电脑，给他看了一封邮件。  
读完也没什么波动，他进文德前打惯民事案子，就略点了点头，说：“行，婚前有签条款吧，我先看看。”  
“没签，那会什么时候。”组长托托敲桌子，嫌他呆。  
仲修明心里咂摸，才悟出来。七年前陆池身无分文，叔父陆鸿远和他公然决裂。婚姻带来人脉和资金，划清界限对陆池并不合算，要签也是程家牵头，可不知道怎么也没提，或许因为另一边接二连三地出事，人丁凋零。  
他默了一默，理好头绪，“我和谁对接？”  
“你一个人，明天有人来接你过去。协议我让吴同给你拟，待会留下来过一遍。”组长很放松地说。  
“这么急？而且我一个人？”仲修明眉头皱得能滴水，光财产分割一项就像理不清的烂棉花套子，熬死了也交不上。  
“没事儿，”对方不明不白地撂下一句，摆摆手，示意他出去，“够办了。”

门被叩三声，他像给针扎了一下，放下手，板板地坐直了。  
进来一位女佣，寒灰的长条脸，和领他上楼的不是同一个。不过一样的无声无息，这儿的人都像猫，落地没响，又像鬼魂，虚渺渺的。  
送来一壶茶和热咖啡，藤编的镂空碟盘，装着三个流心面包和扁桃仁饼干，奶味很重。仲修明微微颔首，说了声谢谢。等了将近两个钟头，他没有经验，知道不能太不识眉高眼低，就忍住不多问。  
她反而主动开口，请他再等十五分钟，“临下楼又出了一点事。”轻细的语气，不预备解释更多。

外头落了点雨，披披拂拂，屋里却听不到声音。女佣离开，仲修明舒了舒肩，活动筋骨地站起来，踱到半高的窗台子边，一双眼眯缝着，往远望。视线雾濛濛一片，园子的几株树挨了打，韧性极好地佝偻腰，差一步就贴上地。  
仿佛在看灰色默剧。嘉河的冬季总是阴惨，白黯地漫到底，透不过气的闷。这栋楼早些年是程家的祖宅，荒败久了，更没人气。年初程落久发了场病，心理医生说熟悉的环境有利情绪稳定，陆池才重新修缮，带他回幼时的住所。见报后，舆论赞他有情有义，结果不到十个月，就闹得分崩离析。  
不知道是不是死过两房人，仲修明总觉得鬼森森。

他老板进来的时候刚过四点，趿着人字拖，只套了件家居服。看起来比实际年龄还要更小一点，眉宇英挺，微垂的桃花眼，笑和不笑两幅样子。脸上表情很淡，有一种心不在焉的懒慢，像根本没当一回事。  
其实也是，这样没有悬念的谈判，越占尽好处越不能外显。  
仲修明不打算等另一位，从公文包里抽出准备好的协议书，双手递过去。  
薄薄的两页纸，陆池捏在手里，指头摩挲了下，没看。  
气氛僵一瞬，仲修明不知怎的，脑子白了几秒。等好不容易回忆起东西，准备详细交代内容，就被对方没什么兴趣似地抬手打断。

门吱嘎一声推开半扇，仲修明望过去。男生沉默地站在那儿，一张脸唇红齿白，漂亮得带了攻击性。眼睛圆溜，黑沉沉的，却透着死气。没情没绪的一个人，像个呆滞而苍白的纸洋娃娃。  
隆冬的时节，开了暖气也才到二十度上下。他身上只挂着松垮的棉白T恤，肩膀就愈发地薄。手从门上移开，仲修明清楚地瞥见他胳膊上有红肿痕迹，从内圈蔓出来，又粗又胖的一条条虫。  
花粉过敏。仲修明记得自己妹妹也得过，痒得厉害，总受不住要去抠，因此常常破皮。  
男生犹豫地望一望他们，像不敢动作，身后面生的女孩儿轻柔地和他说了句什么，半晌，他抿了抿唇，一步步走进来。

仲修明意识到他没带律师，也不知道是舒了口气，还是怜悯。“您好。”站起身，将新的一份协议交到他面前。  
男生不说话，也不落座，就这么在长桌前半蹲下来，翻到第二张，低着眼，一行行往下看，仿佛在找什么东西。又抬起头看他，举起那页纸，指了指底部的空白。  
仲修明愣了下，才反应过来是问他要笔，慌忙递了一支。  
条款近乎剥皮，要另一方净身出户。程家所有的家产都落到陆池手里，他却像完全不懂，握着细瘦的漆黑笔身，很认真地一笔一划签自己名字。  
事情比想象中轻松，组长的意思也才明朗，确实不需要多派人手。智力障碍的小孩摊开了，变成一只待宰的羔羊。有些婚姻也许是一场赌博，桌上的人都想赢回筹码，他因为不懂，所以好骗。  
时间似乎过得很慢，顶上开着灯，笼下来的光线雪亮刺目。仲修明入神地注视他毛茸茸的头顶。额发蓬松鬈曲，阴影杂乱地罩着上半张脸，也是一缕缕的，能理清发端的脉络。  
陆池一直没开口，饶有兴致地看他写到最后一个字，笑了下，说：“过来。”  
男生明显地抖了一下，咽了咽喉咙，手停了，脑袋还垂着，不动。  
屋外的天整个黑了，暗沉沉的，那杯喝残的咖啡已经不冒白气。两个人僵持，仲修明耳边静了半晌，倒明白得差不多，知趣地退到外面，顺手关上门。

不知哪来的风，那道红木门磕上的响动有些重。陆池屈着腿，单手撑脸，睫毛的阴影深，挡掉眼底大半的情绪，神色却很平缓，耐心十足似的。  
程落久眼眶应激似地烧，呼吸重了一点。脑子迷迷糊糊的，不清醒，却被过往无数次地训练出本能，知道再拖要吃苦。就放下笔，跪在地上，慢慢地爬到他脚边。  
“乖。”陆池笑起来，微微俯身，把人拽到腿上，在怀里圈紧了，像箍着一个人偶。下巴搭在程落久肩膀，捏他白嫩的手指，“还疼不疼？”  
抱着的人止不住地颤栗，小脸煞白，良久，才缓缓地摇了摇头。  
“这么怕啊。”陆池放过他的手，一路移到胳膊，一寸寸摸过那些发烫的鞭痕，声音很温和：“老公错了好不好？以后不打你了，对不起。”  
他扣在程落久腰上的手探进宽松的家居裤，揉掐对方绷紧了的大腿内侧。不知想到什么，又去咬程落久的耳垂，薄透的一块软肉，被他磨得充血，像要连皮带肉吞到肚子里，“腿分开点，宝宝。”  
程落久害怕地挣扎起来，搡他卡在自己小腹的精瘦手臂，力气太小了，根本弄不动。眼圈通红，发出的几个音节模糊又微弱，仿佛粘着一张蛛网。  
“还不给我碰，不是要离吗，我没签你怎么离，啊？”陆池抽身，重新压住他，把人挤到沙发的缝隙里。半低下头咬他的唇，又换上诱哄的语气，“出去你也活不了。听话，不骗你，什么时候骗过你？”

还是让人进去了。半管润滑剂挤到手上，湿淋淋地在穴里抽插。程落久淌着泪，恐惧到极点，小动物似地蜷成一团。他刚开始抗拒得厉害，摔到地上又被陆池抓着小腿拽回去。手臂撞到桌角，极重的一声，他吃痛，哀哀地去捂，却被陆池掐住伤处。那块骨头几乎要裂掉，以至于疼得喘不过气。  
制服程落久不用太大动静，捅进去的时候，陆池低头揩去他眼角的两滴泪，几个字说得很慢，化着笑意，“不难受的，你乖一点，我不弄里面。”

后头进出了一阵，渐渐操软了。程落久股间被撞得嫩红，大概痛苦始终多于快感，哀哀地别过脸，想把自己藏起来。  
陆池扳着他的下巴，不给他躲，亲吻更像是啃咬。等换了个姿势，程落久跪不住，脊背沉下去，耸起来的肩胛骨薄得能掰碎。下身软着，被陆池握着弄了一会也只是半硬。

雨越下越凶，密密条条，温差大，玻璃窗起了一层雾，灰惨惨的。  
陆池最后肏了会，抽出性器，把已经睁不太开眼的程落久抱到桌上，那根东西狎昵地拍了拍他的脸，再抵到他殷红的唇，“张嘴。”  
不弄里面的意思是要他咽下去。程落久哭不出什么，麻木地含住顶端，一点点吮。小嘴撑得鼓胀，舌根发麻，撑在桌面的胳膊还在瑟瑟地抖。


	2. Chapter 2

橡木窗开半扇，风重雨急，潮冷的空气往里挤。天地一色地黑，像泼了墨，只有园子边角的一盏灯亮着，伶仃的暖黄，濛濛地迷出来，在一团乌黯里散晕。  
屋里按了落地灯，亮度低，还是暗洞洞的。陆池斜倚着窗台，从烟盒敲出一支烟，咬在嘴里，半低头点了。微白的烟雾缭在前面，大半让风抢走。略眯起眼，望了一望沙发上的程落久。

之前那会只给他扒了裤子，弄到后程，陆池撩起他衣服，强迫他自己叼着下摆。等做完，T恤沾了不少口水，湿腻腻，皱得软沉，已经不能看。办公桌后的椅背还搭着一件黑色外套，陆池拿下来给他穿。捏着他垂在桌面的细白胳膊，抬抬放放，像摆弄一个玩具。  
外套宽松，程落久人又小，坐着能遮到屁股，躺的话还要往上耸一点。大约是冷，他整个人蜷起来，往沙发缝隙里缩。股间青青紫紫，穴口却可怜兮兮地红着。

陆池掸了掸烟灰，又抽几口，将烟掐了，没关窗。走到沙发旁，坐下来去搂他。  
冻狠了，程落久这一次没有之前那么抵拒。因为没一点力气，脑子又浑沌，知道他身上暖和，就很听话地抱住他脖子，脸埋进他颈窝，一抽一抽地哭。  
陆池圈着他的腰，另只手摸他的大腿内侧，凉得像块冰。应该是麻了，程落久躲也不躲，只在他怀里簌簌发抖。  
过半晌，估计太累，程落久动静慢慢小下来，偶尔才抽咽一下。陆池伸进他衣服，顺一顺滑软的脊背，不给他睡，“饿不饿？”  
程落久眼皮耷拉，想了一会，听懂了，就摇摇脑袋。他胃口已经非常坏，嗜睡，清醒的时候也不肯下楼，端上去的东西经常一筷子都没动。陆池将近一个月没回来，消息传不过去，照顾他的阿姨前两天见着人，才找机会把事情说了。

门'咚咚'响几下，被静静推开，悄没声儿地进来一个人。走廊黄澄澄的光投在地上，拉长了，漫到窗前。  
程落久清醒了点，吸一吸鼻子，摸摸索索地从陆池身上下来。那人站在桌前，虾着腰摆几样餐具，他仔细地瞅了瞅，认出是之前在门口和自己说话的代云，便吃力地凑过去，抻长胳膊，轻轻碰了一下她的手。  
代云手上不停，抬一下头，幅度很小。拘谨地冲他笑一笑，没有吭声。  
程落久指了指自己身上的外套，等她了然地点点下巴，也抿出一个笑，慢慢坐回去。抱着膝盖，一开始不再挨着陆池，但还是没胆，就扭过头注意地看看他，虽然瞧不出什么，心里惴惴的，哆哆嗦嗦钻到对方怀里。  
代云轻手轻脚地走了，带上门。鼻子有些酸，她是敷衍他，知道他想要衣服，她却不敢去拿——刚刚折了条毯子，想一块送进来，还没整理好，就被人拦下来，只说，没交代的事情不要去做。  
临到楼梯口，她又不自主地回头溜一眼。那扇门釉泽油亮，厚沉沉的红色，仿佛干掉的人血。

雨似乎小一点，澌澌地下着。窗户的玻璃擦得锃亮，隐约映出里头的景象，像没抹净的镜子，也有大面积的家具色彩，只是比较黯，蒙了一层灰。  
两份菜式。程落久在镜子里攥着一个细瓷勺子，手指头和它一样白，混在一块，分不清。垂下脑袋，眼睛洇红，一口一口地吃。  
陆池签完字，扣住他的手腕，抽掉勺子。伸手把人捞到腿上，揉他的肚子，像在逗一只猫或者狗一类的东西，“这么乖呢，撑还往下吞，怕我不给你签？”  
程落久没反应，目光衔着桌上的两张纸，梦一般呆。陆池笑起来，弯腰去拿。程落久在他怀里，也被压着往下折，太饱了，胃里的东西梗上来，一股股冒进食管，那几块硬咽下去的牛肉堵在胸口。酸气渗到喉咙眼，没有什么其余味道，程落久小声哭喘，很无助的样子，一张脸全无血色。  
陆池覆在他发颤的手上，领着他捏到纸张边缘。而后坐直，握住程落久的腰，让他转过来，面对面抱着。  
“不咬它，宝宝。”他低下头亲程落久脸上的泪，指尖按在小孩几乎裂出血线的唇上。见他难受得直抖，就笑，又递了一杯柠檬水，哄他张嘴。  
角落燃着一根细长的线香，又因为关了窗，空气有沉酣的暖意。程落久虚握着他的手腕，仰着脸，一点点被喂了半杯。缓一会，闷闷地咳起来，手上还紧攥着协议书。

这间会客室原本是程落久的玩具屋。妈妈不干涉这些，他选了幼黄色的大块瓷砖，又把边边角角铺满邮差绿的长毛地毯，四壁贴上岩青的浮雕怪物墙纸。现在这些古怪的颜色都没了，一栋楼的格局也发生变化，他经常迷路。陆池在家的时间短，佣人找程落久就很麻烦，因为自己也不熟悉，而他总会藏在一些犄角旮旯里。

休息够了，程落久想走，懦怯地拉过陆池的手，在他掌心一撇一捺地写字。陆池没拦，还给他找了身衣服，抱着胳膊，百无聊赖地看他一件件套。  
程落久非常认真地为自己拉上两只厚羊毛袜，因为不熟练，废不少功夫。折好协议书，放进书包，跟人到一楼。

“外面黑，送你好不好？”  
四下静悄悄地，没有人。程落久绕着书包姜黄的布带子，摇摇头。  
陆池顿一下，笑着问他：“是不是有人来接你，宝宝？”  
客厅只亮了壁灯，对方背光，影子和玄关畸形的阴影一起拢住了他。程落久心砰砰跳，发慌，想后退，还是止住。咽一咽口水，头皮很紧地又摇摇头。  
陆池半睐了睐眼，打量他一下，倾身开了大门。

冷风争先恐后地钻进来，雨似乎停了，还是很潮，石板路反着晶亮的细光，看起来湿漉漉。程落久定定地望了望，又收回目光，盯着自己的靴面，动一动脚趾。  
结婚的时候，拍照的人柔声说了一个祝福词。他不懂，思忖很久，拉拉陆池的袖子，小声问什么是永远在一起。陆池没有回他。后来他问心理师，心理师解释，是每天都会见到那个人的意思，就算见不到，也会知道那个人的消息。  
那离婚就是不用再见到。书上说告别很重要，像写作文要加句号，他无意识掐掌心，终于伸手，抱住陆池，“哥哥。”许久没有讲过话，几个字从生锈机关里掉出来，又停了好久，凑拼图一样搜寻剩下字音。  
陆池缓缓摩挲他的后颈，没有开口。  
程落久苦思了半天，找不到，只能分开距离。低着头，不再看他，慢慢走了出去。  
-  
出来后，仲修明略坐一坐，就被人请去餐室。跟着走，路上拐几个狭廊，下石梯，眼前突然一空。大片大片修剪过的树木花草，他从青石小径过去，雨声噼里啪啦地响，像坠在荷叶上。一抬头，才知道顶上盖着透明玻璃，这儿还是室内。一来一回，也就猜到外面所看到这一大栋楼其实是两处凑起来的，小报说入住前陆家做过七天法事，或许风水师把布局一并改了。

淅淅沥沥的夜。换一间小点的屋子，烧暖气，点昏黄的灯，氛围就变得浑暖圆热，像在冬日火堆前烤手，一张张酱红发亮的脸。  
他一个人吃饭，家常的几样菜，加了个火锅子。梅子酒喝尽，问明白事情算是办完，就站起来辞别。  
司机到门口，叫张叔，精瘦，五官轮廓浓深，黑郁的一双眼。仲修明想一想，坐进副驾。

私人车道开得快，雨没有大下，毛毛地一丝丝，可以忽略不计。  
张叔寡言少语，仲修明让过烟，就撑着额头，沉默地望向窗外。孤寂的一条路，仿佛遥遥无尽。前面却突然出现人，在那一步步地走，裹得严实，像个糯米团。  
“张叔，张叔，等会儿。”仲修明一激灵，腰板都直了，知道驾驶座那位肯定也看见了，“您停了，捎他一程？这是…”  
张叔眼梢儿极快地溜了他一下，并不说话，也不减速。  
车子从程落久身边飞过去，仲修明来不及说什么，急忙扭身回望。那小孩一直没有抬头，戴着个帽子，低垂一张白腻的脸，对他们全然不感兴趣似的，脚尖偶尔翘一下，踢小石子之类的东西。

人变成一个小小的点，渐渐地瞧不清。冻得僵骨头的天，仲修明别过头，语气没藏好，透出些不可思议，但尽量放软了，是讨教和商量的意思，“这段路叫不到车吧，又冷，雨估摸待会还得下。况且，协议没交，他多少…”  
张叔眼睛朝前，盯着路，面色如常，“这不该您管。”


	3. 过去（1）

九月，联大开学季。  
照惯例，分两批进。第一轮几十来个新生，让报到处的老师领着，一间一间分配寝室。一室一厅加个阳台，独立卫浴，供双人住。鸭蛋粉的床头柜，漆一层清漆，冷莹莹的油亮，总务处单子压在一只空的细瓷花瓶下，厚实几张纸，详详细细列满了事项。  
他们这拨是资助生，住读，几个地方偏的，学校给寄了就近机票，长途汽车一类的开销可以凭证到了再报。都十四五岁的年纪，也都不容易——先地方推荐，再医院检查，笔试一场、面试六回，前后近八月，从冬至捱到夏末，一层层筛上来。  
联大坐落岛城，不参与统一招生，六年制，高中连大学一块儿，校区挨着，只是大，不好走。新生看什么都新鲜，东碰碰西摸摸，拉开阳台玻璃门，腻黑的铁阑干外就是海，大面积的灰蓝，浑浑的，一条条浪缓慢起伏。

过了十五，正式生陆续地到齐。开课那日，天阴白，灰蒙蒙，傍晚时太阳又回过脸，黄璨的一片片光，鲜亮亮的，打在纱窗，像碎金子。  
林瑾宇避开人，快封楼才去教室领课表和书。走回宿舍，还是撞见几个，排开一排蹲在大门口青白的花岗石上。应该特意守这儿，老远瞧见他，就齐齐跳下来。在夜里诞着一张黄气的脸，挑货物的神态，狗似地瞟他两眼，又交头接耳地讲话。  
林瑾宇低着头，步子乱了，有些急，抖着手刷卡进楼。身后几声意味不明的笑，烘烘的，扑上他的背。这么一出，晚上的觉就不安生，三番五次惊醒，满枕头的汗，脸贴上去，刺刺地痒。  
起床的时候整个人都虚着，脚像踩在棉花，脑里的神经一跳一跳地痛。其实不用这么怕，但没见着程落久，又摸不准那群人会不会硬来，就不敢踏实。  
联大假期也不断供水电，岛上有机场，却是天价，高一级的资助生大多留校。林瑾宇在攒钱，但一个穷学生，榨干骨头也没有几两油。另一头，昌慈港是填海来的，除了教职工，就只有几户渔民，没有可赚钱的去处。  
闹钟刚响，嘚铃嘚铃地闹。褐红的樱桃木高背椅上搭着校服，穿了一直没洗，因为稀脏，软腻腻地塌在那儿。林瑾宇从浴室出来，抹把脸，抓起它，迫切地往外走。

雾气重，白濛濛的润。易泮校区的餐厅已经开了，一楼又空又旷，四面落地玻璃，几张象牙黄大理石长桌。他拣一个朝门的位置，眼睛紧紧衔住平推门。  
学生一直不多，没像资助生一样裹校服，一个两个慢慢地走。大多是到楼上，也有干脆坐在底下吃了的。因为是高年级，都没怎么注意林瑾宇，眼皮子撩一下，就算看过了。  
等预备铃过两遍，林瑾宇才远远地瞧见程落久，还是一个人，两个月的暑期不见，同龄生大多长了个子，只他没什么变化。  
“小九。”林瑾宇唰一下站起来，跑着到外边叫他。  
程落久抬头，呆一会，看他气吁吁到自己面前，认出是上个学期陪自己玩的男生，嘴巴就抿一下，当个笑。  
“我好想你啊。”林瑾宇凑过来道。小时候听村里长辈说，傻子对感情色彩重的词语比较容易有反应，越夸张越好。  
夏末，气温僵着不降，程落久却很冷似的，一件麂皮外套，大了不少，仿佛小孩偷穿衣服。两只手抄在口袋，含糊地发出一个简短音节，没什么表示。  
挨近了，他身上有股很淡的香气，像白檀，但更轻，脖颈处明显一些，久了就闻不大到。这点变化让林瑾宇拿不准，心头空捞捞的，堆起的笑看起来便吃力，一种扭捏的作态。

照常要跟程落久到二楼，迈到刨光的旧黄杨木楼梯前，正要顺脚上去。程落久想起什么，顿住步子，倚着打过蜡的扶手，不动了。  
林瑾宇已经站上一层台阶，不解地问：“怎么了？”  
“等一下。”他一个字一个字地说，不太熟练，磕磕绊绊的。  
“还有…朋友？”林瑾宇迟疑着，像给虫子咬了一口，“小九在家交到新朋友了啊。”  
程落久摇摇脑袋。冷气足，脸颊贴上凉丝丝的扶手，被冰了一下，就缩缩脖子。  
林瑾宇见他这样，一颗心不至于跌得太死，才缓着性子陪人等。

上课铃响了，一楼的三个学生依旧坐着。腰弓起来，像折弯的竹竿，一边低头玩手机，一边吞吞地吃牛奶麦片。  
林瑾宇前两堂没课，强打精神道：“你领课表了吗，今年不放到班级，在学生处，我待会陪你去。”蓦地顿了顿，”哦，你们应该有发，那没事了。吃完饭去游戏室吧？”  
程落久'嗯'一声，从兜里摸出一张恐龙画片，拉过他的手，放进他摊开的掌心。  
“送我的吗？”林瑾宇做出很高兴的神气，仔细地端详。巴掌大的一小片，不知道什么材质，温温热热的，还有他身上的香气。  
程落久点点头，就垂下脑袋，继续摆弄自己的手指头。半晌，余光瞥到什么，猛地站直了。  
两个男生一前一后地进来。林瑾宇眼角腾腾跳了几下，把画片随便塞进腻黑的校服，循着他的目光，忐忑地扫过他们的脸，定了神。  
事情没有到最坏的地步，当然也没多好。学校提供的服务不是所有人都需要，他只认出其中一个叫方绍元。

“哥哥。”程落久小声说，不知道在叫哪个。大概是叠音，所以讲得很顺。  
那三位学生终于动身。方绍元睨了睨快缩进墙里的林瑾宇，意味不明地笑一声，先抬腿往上走了。  
“嗯。”陆池似乎没睡醒，嗓子有些哑，人也懒，但还是很平常地望一望林瑾宇，“你朋友吗？”  
程落久又点两下头。

二楼菜色多几样，方绍元已经给他们挑了个面海的位置，拎着一只铅笔，埋头给菜单打勾。  
“前两列又全是鱼。”把单子递出去，他和陆池抱怨。  
餐厅南面是易泮的室外篮球场，往外望就能瞧清楚，一些新生在集合，另一部分已经滤过油绿漆的护网，流到小操场。  
林瑾宇不敢看底下排列整齐的方队，只把视线伸到更远的地方。短短的天，水阴阴地连着海，一色的灰茫，悠悠的，仿佛没有尽头。岸边有人在烧秸秆一类的东西，小山似地高高垛起，火攀附而上，灰烬里还有红隐隐的屑，长长的一股浓烟，跟着风左右摇。

“资料卡里有几个还行，现在混成一堆，找也找不着。”菜上得很快，鱼羹装在一只浅碗里，乳白色的糊状物。方绍元一只手托下巴，指头捏着长柄勺子搅几下，目光落在吵嚷的资助生上，“不过确实上年好看点。”  
“还是你和陈荣先拣？”陆池撕下一小节油条，送嘴里，又倒了半杯热豆浆。  
“我没兴趣，主要小五他们不是不爱第一回的吗，也不知道什么德性。”方绍元支高一边眉毛，“我看管的人也够呛，这个要戴那个不肯戴，毛病太多。像小五，现在非要双儿。”  
其实之前不会聊这个，他是看到人在，故意恶心对方。也不用陆池开口，自己就砸嘴咂舌接了下去，“奇了怪了，偏偏喜欢不男不女的东西。”  
几句话一递一声，林瑾宇脸早白了，肩也塌着，一颗头像有千斤重，越来越低。  
程落久听不懂，老老实实坐在一边。等嘴里咽掉一只炸虾，就把手伸进桌角的玻璃糖罐，摸出几颗花花绿绿的水果糖。剥到嘴里，糖块撞来撞去，磕碰牙齿，当啷响。

几桌人散得差不多。林瑾宇见程落久盘子空了，攥一攥汗津津的掌心，沙声说：“我们走吧，小九。”  
程落久抬起脸，看看陆池，又看看他，想了想，摇摇头，“和哥哥，一起。”手却不小心扫过桌上一整份的奶油牡蛎汤，小声地嘶了嘶气，掌根湿淋淋，连串地滴水。  
林瑾宇马上变通道：“我带你去洗一下。”  
他端着手，从浓睫毛下瞄陆池一眼，犹豫地站起来。等许久，见那人还是没说话，爪子又实在黏糊糊得难受，才抿抿唇，跟到林瑾宇后头。  
洗手间在走廊另一边，等两个身影没入拐角，方绍元嘬着筷子，嗤笑道：“他第一个月在小五那儿，后来就搭上程落久了，今年上半年没跟过其他人。骗了傻子不少钱，真以为人家能让他傍一辈子呢，现在轮到新来的那届搞了，又怕成这样。”  
陆池在做简易三明治，头也没抬，“小五没给他钱？”  
“他想把那条缝填上，小五要是给了，以后肏哪儿？”  
-  
旧图书馆在南校区，去年修新楼，搬走一部分藏书，低年级又有自习室，这边便没什么人来。  
后门是老式门，中间一张铁板，用来装锁。上下却是镂空，竖着一条条铁棍子，像监狱。  
午休，程落久吃力地把手穿过两根铁棍，摸到铁板上的活锁拉环，扯一下，门喀嚓一声，就算解了。推开却难，门边缘生锈，涩重地卡住。拽好久，才拉出一人宽的间隙。他钻进去，顺着安全通道，往上爬。  
灰白的一条楼梯，幽幽的。正门能用学生证刷开，进去就是电梯，但早上在洗手台前，林瑾宇扳着他肩膀，两只眼珠子死盯在他脸上，一遍遍教他走这条路，又急切地问他有没有记住，要他重复。  
那目光刀子似的，像要剐下几片肉，林瑾宇到最后声音都发飘，舌头也木了。而等程落久被放出来，想找陆池，座位上却只有阿嬷在收拾桌子。

五楼尽头是一间空教室，走廊没人清扫，结厚厚一层灰，踩上去像粗沙地，摩擦很重。天上浇了雨，泼进走廊的黯红栏杆，水湿的潮气，仿佛有哭声隐在里头，听不真切。  
程落久摸到门旁，疑惑地停住，眼儿愣着，不再向前。  
门开一半，没亮灯，暗昏昏。啜泣声和肉体碰撞声都密集，像外头麻淋的雨。一个人跪在铝白的讲台桌面，嘴里塞着阴茎，抽筋般地一抖一抖。身后站着另一个男生，冬瓜似的脸，出了汗，额头红亮，正'啪啪'地送腰。  
被口交的那个人仿佛不太愉快地皱眉，肉鼻子，脖颈粗，精白的皮肉在侧面扎成一片。紧抓他后脑的头发，一记记地捅，肚子跟着动作，松垮地撞到他脸上。软软的肉波，一荡一荡，像果冻。  
“妈的，”冬瓜脸带着些不满的神气，“他们弄多久了，这下面跟面口袋一样，松得碰不到边。”  
“捅后面那洞啊。”几张课桌拼在一起，垫着校服，第四个男生半躺，青头白脸，倒仰头，舔着烟头笑。  
讲台上的人却像意识到什么，脸微微偏了偏，凄凄地看向门口。嘴咧着，发出短促的'嘶，嘶'声，口水淌出来，和眼泪混在一起。  
是林瑾宇。

一道闪电刺过半空，那张脸白得近乎透明。程落久睁大眼睛，要往门内走，就被人握住肩膀。  
他扭过身，发现是陆池，眼睛就亮了一下。抓起那人的胳膊，又指指里面，想对方进去救，“哥哥，他疼。”  
脑子不灵光，也就不困惑陆池为什么会在这里。  
陆池没应声，也没看教室，半低下头，箍着他的腰，往怀里搂紧了，“下雨了，冷不冷？”  
程落久摇摇脑袋，急急地说：“林林哭，”又重复一遍，“他疼。”  
“不疼的，他在做游戏。”陆池抱起他，手臂擦过他外套口袋，硬邦邦地硌人，就笑了笑，“带这么多卡给他？”  
“嗯…”程落久含糊地应，伏在他肩头，已经看不清教室，只能担忧地瞅瞅那扇门。然而注意力容易分散，又本能信任‘哥哥’，等临近电梯口，想到什么，就很难过地抱紧陆池脖子，“上午找不到哥哥。”  
风有些大，陆池没说话，把人放下来，开电梯间的松木门。程落久亦步亦趋跟着，伸手去碰把手，想关上，门却让风带着重重往里撞。陆池没看到似的，任由他的手夹进去。  
那节手指头白几秒，一瞬间没知觉，等血缓缓回流，才肿胀地烫起来。程落久张张嘴，一下哑了声，眼泪全涌出来了。牙齿'嗒嗒'地响，一股脑儿埋到陆池怀里，抽着气儿哭，“痛，痛。”  
“痛啊…”陆池低了眼，捏着他手腕，玩似地一甩一甩，像摆弄招财猫的爪子，“不要了好不好？反正你也不会自己洗。”


	4. 过去（2）

怀里的人慢慢僵住动作，被吓到了似的，抽泣声也咽下去，因为忍得厉害，肩膀一颤一颤地抖。  
电梯到了，陆池掐着他腰，半挟制地拖他进去。银白的四面金属，渗着寒灰的冷气。程落久别过脑袋，动一动几根指头。对方握得虚，很容易就抽出来，他把胳膊瑟瑟地藏到身后，又退了一小步。  
陆池扳过他的下巴颏儿，半低头，凑很近地打量。程落久脸白得赛纸，睫毛沾了泪，乱糟地黏在一块。一双眼睛溜圆，哽得通红，呆讷讷地和他对视，里头湿气氤氲，眼珠子像养在水里的玻璃丸。  
“逗你玩儿呢，不怕啊。”陆池和声细语，揩掉他眼角的水气，将人重新拢到怀里，顺他的背，“还疼不疼？”  
程落久把手抄进兜里，无意识地捏捏掌心。不明白真假，就抬起脸，小心翼翼地观察他的神色。等显示屏的数字从五跳到二，才从口袋掏出爪子，放到他手里，拿另一只完好的手去攥他的衣角，点一点头。  
指头红得发紫，淤血积在肉里，像放太久的猪肝。陆池慢慢揉了会，力道却重。痛得钻心，程落久以为是治疗手段，很乖地没有躲，吸吸鼻子，努力想忍，还是滚下泪来。委屈涌到喉咙口，含糊的一两声“哥哥”。

金属门一让，陆池给他拉上外套的帽子，戴好了，又把人弄到身上，面对面的姿势，抱小孩似的。  
黑色的帽檐遮住大半张脸，程落久圈着他的脖子，埋进他颈窝。  
午休还没过，天色却很黯淡，阴惨惨一张幕布，沉沉地压下来，仿佛黄昏。  
宿舍区离得不算远，从图书馆外的走廊绕过去，十分钟就能到。柱廊用的木料，边角都磨得光润，黑油油两列。尽头一南一北站着两个校工，脚边一只铝白的漆桶，刷具摊开了，一样样丢在地上。今年雨水多，深棕的牛尾刷自上而下，仔仔细细抹防潮的清漆。那几根柱子早先是内陆一处古宅的东西，上世纪战乱，烧的烧，撬的撬，只运出来这么些。联大从拍卖行花了钱，在上交首都和送校博物馆做选择，想想还是物尽其用，就另外搭了道长廊。  
雨缓了一点，不像之前只管往地上泼。澌澌地落，溅到石阶，一缕缕水湿的晕影。校工目不斜视干活，对周遭半点好奇也无。  
程落久两个手指头已经疼麻了，肿起来像小红萝卜。时不时蹭到，仿佛有锤子刺一记，他就一抽一搭打个哭颤。热汽粘着陆池肩头的皮肤，很快被他脸颊的温度捂干。  
陆池其实没什么感觉，程落久恹恹地，像条狗，不闹腾，他就不至于烦。

响过铃，寝室楼很静。程落久被他放下来，瓷砖滑得如同冰面，走不稳，只得注意地去拽他的食指。  
学校排的单人宿舍，建在半山。早上起得晚，卧室通阳台的推拉门大剌剌开着，空气一股咸腥味。陆池落完锁，一回头，程落久已经钻了出去，毛茸茸的脑袋趴在白石阑干，一个劲儿张望。  
外头罩着水濛濛的白雾，远处的海和山隐在雾里，坡地的草坪和常青树倒绿得稠密。他走出去，俯身把程落久抱起来，进了屋，脚勾过玻璃门，低头说：“宝宝，帮我把门链扣一下。”  
程落久很配合，探出身，银凉的小铁丸顺着机关，喀哒一声下了底。

陆池坐到床边的椅子，微微后仰，抵着宽厚的椅背，垂下眼帘看他。  
阑干沾了雨，衣袖黏冷地贴着皮肤，不舒服。程落久在他腿上，将湿漉的外套往下脱一半。拉链没拉到尾，还卡着腰，里头的白T恤却全露了出来，手也在外边。早晨林瑾宇答应陪他去游戏厅，方才阳台又没瞅见人，便问：“哥哥，林林什么时候回来啊？”  
陆池替他把衣服解了，“晚上吧。困不困？”  
程落久听话地点头，想起什么，主动地扒掉裤子，跳到床上。靠墙的暗格放着一罐松子糖和巧克力，他爬过去，翻到了，不敢拿，眼巴巴地看着。因为身体不好，家里不让吃，在学校也没机会碰，心智不全，就更馋。

陆池发短信请了假，换衣服上来。一只手搂他到身前，另只手探进罐口，摸出一颗放他手中。  
程落久背对着，被箍在他怀里，没受伤的几个指头捏住糖。依过去经验，扭过脸，傻乎乎地亲他，“谢谢哥哥。”  
陆池笑了笑，含住他的唇，吻得很轻。手伸下去，拧着那截细瘦的腰，用了点力，程落久就瑟缩一下，可没逃。  
他的身体有种不见天日的苍白，软得像没长骨头。陆池分开些距离，将他压到身下，扯了那条内裤。  
枕面松软地托着，离近了，白檀的气味清晰地透出来。程落久搓一搓眼睛，天真地注视他。  
陆池剥掉他的糖，大拇指按在他嘴角，拨了拨殷红的唇。程落久原本一眨不眨地追着看，这会就拱进他掌心，舔他的手，把糖含住，很讨好地蹭他的掌根。

雨又下狠了，哗哗地响。陆池将人翻了个面，手上倒了润滑，掰开程落久撅着的屁股，湿淋淋地抹到臀缝，穴口窄涩，他揉软了，才戳进一段指节。  
程落久小声地喘气，虽不明白陆池在做什么，异物入侵让他并不好受。想说话，嘴里那颗糖却没吃完，甜滋滋的，于是一边吞咽，一边把脑袋埋入枕头，迷糊地哼哼。  
陆池加了两根手指，有一两次顶到敏感点，程落久身子就一颤，难耐地捂眼睛，喉咙里的声音含着哭腔，大概在叫他，听不清。估摸扩张得差不多，他便抽出来，抬手扳过程落久的脸，亲了亲，“乖。”  
糖块已经全落到肚子，小傻子还想要，就伸了舌头，闭着眼，软绵绵地怀住他脖子，表示自己会听话。  
然而等那根硬涨的东西抵进一点，撕裂般的痛楚淹上身，他一瞬回不过气，脸倏地白了，手臂也很快垂下来，整个人要朝旁边挣。眼泪开了闸，滔滔地淌，几个掰碎的字，掺着凄楚：“疼，哥哥，疼…”  
“待会就舒服了。”陆池强迫性地箍紧他，往里插的动作没停，低声哄：“不哭了，哥哥轻轻的，啊？”  
甬道又紧又湿地裹，因为不太顾忌，下手就没轻重。全部进去的时候，程落久已经哭不出声，嗓子眼像给水汪汪地堵住了，往他身下缩成一团，不受控地发抖。 

陆池动了会，幼嫩的穴口撑得嫩红，肠壁被捅开一些，进出就不算困难。稍稍解了瘾，知道再这么弄程落久要受不住，就缓着性子，换了个姿势，将人捞到怀里，摸摸他薄薄的肩胛骨，抚一抚背。  
快感来得慢，但总算将疼痛压了下去。程落久迷迷瞪瞪，觉得自己要被剖成两半，好不容易攒了点力气，声儿还打着颤，呜咽地求：“不要了…哥哥，肚子…”  
“肚子怎么了。”陆池握着他受伤的手，一块去碰他的小腹。那处皮肉薄软，插到底的时候能显出模糊的形状。程落久挣不开，指头的红和肚子的白交在一起，陆池戳了戳，笑得闷气：“好不好玩？”  
“不、不玩，难受…”敏感点被顶着磨，高潮让程落久哭得更怮了，可怜地倒在他肩窝，拨浪鼓一般摇脑袋，“胀，要破了。”  
卧室很暗，遮阳的半旧帘子垂一半，长条木片投进一点昏昏的光。程落久脸上有赭红的影，他热，一身细汗，仿佛在火里蒸，额发黑腻地黏成一绺一绺，湿答答像没干的墨。陆池盯了他一会，松开手，亲了亲他的脸颊，轻声说：“不会破的。”   
他穿过程落久的腰，拨弄他半硬的性器。又把下巴磕在他肩头，微微侧过脸，仿佛看什么新奇东西。对方黑密的睫毛扑簌地颤，陆池抬手覆他的眼睛，掌心水湿的痒，像捂住一只受惊的蝴蝶。 

再后边，程落久让他摆弄熟了，手脚没力气，里头却湿热紧密，不知死活地吞。陆池收不太住，完事抱人去洗澡，程落久连搂住他的力气都没有。人已经不清醒，靠在他身上，昏昏沉沉就要睡。  
回床上，陆池喂他喝了点水，摁进怀里，也阖上眼。

一觉睡得还算熟，却被手机震醒。外面天光黑透，雨还在刷刷地落，陆池手臂挡住眼睛，缓了缓。慢慢坐起来，倚着床头，没什么表情地瞥了眼，挂掉又打几个字。  
窗帘没拉严实，罅隙里，流着路灯黄黯黯的光。程落久蜷在一旁，也被吵到了，蹙着眉，要醒不醒地动，“唔…”  
陆池抻长手，探了探他的额头。应该在发烧，摸上去热烫烫的，满是汗。就拍拍他的背，哄道：“再睡会。”

方绍元裹着雨气进门的时候，陆池正在搅杯里棕红的药剂，听到动静，抬头望了一望。  
大概来得急，皮鞋也蹚湿，他少见地紧抿着唇，脸上是竭力维持住的面具般的平静，“我…”  
“出去说。”玻璃杯磕在床头柜，陆池随便趿了双人字拖，手插在外套口袋，用脚推开阳台的门，“他还在睡。”

暑气早就散了，水线粗而密，沙沙地挂到底下的松杉上。顶上开两盏小灯，白亮亮的。  
藤椅后摆着大片盆栽，有几株已经干瘪，但还有植物的湿腥气。一开始谁也没开腔，雨斜进铁阑干，溅到方绍元的脚上，他定定地看半晌，终于涩着声说：“林瑾宇死了。”  
陆池离得远，雨沾不到身上。没睡饱，人犯懒，但还是提了提兴趣，“早上不是还好好的。”  
“我不知道。六点他约我去东座天台，”方绍元紧跟着解释，“我刚到，他就站护栏那儿，又哭又笑，说我害他，什么死的活的…然后他就跳下去了，我没拉住。”自然，他反唇相讥的一些话，是不便对朋友说的。  
“你没推他吧？”陆池说，“天台有监控，你如果做了，就先让保安科删东西。警察要是取到证，你家里估计也就知道了。”  
“我真没碰他，他自己要死。”方绍元沉默片刻，抬头，两眼不错眼珠儿地盯住他，一句一句道：“中午他不知道被哪帮人玩了，搞完还送校医室。那会我在图书馆，压根没出去过。但刚刚，小五给我看遗书，他妈林瑾宇，非咬死是我让人干的。”  
言下的意思很明显，陆池一只手支着头，皱下眉，眼底却很平静：“我没事找人弄他干什么？陆嘉刚来，程落久还跟着。”  
他父母死得早，抚养权一直在陆鸿远手里。虽然有传言，但接触过后，方绍元知道，和陆嘉这个对外宣称的独生子比，到底隔了一层。  
良久，方绍元弓下身，手拄在膝盖，脸朝地面，不再应声。 


	5. 十分钟好人

嘉河和亚热带气候的昌慈港比，要冷得多。  
办事处的房子有些年头，墙壁的砖条边缘结着厚厚一层黑垢，瓷面像发黄的假牙。中间一片屋檐高高往外伸，正遮住大门。里头没开灯，隐约能看见天井，稀白的阳光溜到底，显出它前面一块灰惨的水泥地。  
杨惠里将程落久的胳膊紧挟在腋下，另一只手攥一只深棕的半旧皮革包，很快地走进去。她六十上下，瘦筋干巴的矮个子，身上那件桃红棉袄，因为入冬就开始穿，脏得腻软。靠近了，有一股菜汤的味道，积年累月的油汪气。  
她没有儿女，在省道口捡到这个傻子，养了两天，虽然喜欢，但自己也需领补助金过活，左右打听，终于决定把人送过来。

穿过前堂，下两级仿云母石的台阶，就到天井。杨恵里松了力，改为拽他的手腕。细弱的一小截，温温热热捏在掌中，和手上粗糙的厚茧对比，愈发嫩气，像今早拿几两黄豆换的豆腐。她心下生出难以言喻的柔情，仿佛是亲生的孩子。力道失了分寸，越攥越紧，恨不得掐碎了，嵌进身体去。  
天井地上还有些枯黄的杂草，青石板腻着一层苔藓，黑绿绿的，吃不住脚。再往里就不让进了，掠过门窗紧闭的内廊，她走到角落挂着牌子的一处窗口，敲了敲雕花木窗棂，含着胸，头探进去。  
里头暗洞洞，只有电脑莹莹的微光，黑皮转椅上倒一个女孩儿，一双裹着烟灰长筒袜的腿，让取暖灯刺亮地烤。手机举到脸上在玩，听到动静，眼睛从屏幕移到杨恵里桔皮似的干瘪面容，扬一扬眉。  
杨恵里在皮包里掏，送进一张联票，极客气地说：“劳驾，我们申请资助，郝科长让今天来，这是号数。”  
小姑娘没说话，脚尖一点，驱着屁股下的转椅，滑到桌前。拉开抽屉，抽出一摞纸，细看了看，鼻尖闻到的都是她头油的腥气，就又抬头，“别挡光呀。”  
杨恵里把脑袋退出去。窗口是个小正方形，女孩的脸被箍在神龛里，眼梢冻青。打印机喀喀地响，等放干，她取下来，连着七八张纸一同递给她，“填完了签字。”

杨恵里不识字，倚在一旁，目光黏着程落久拿碳素笔的苍白手指，絮叨：“婆婆待会走了。你一个人，听里头哥哥姐姐的话，不能躲懒，得空了，记得看看婆婆。万一不给进，就还来找婆婆，公交车教过了，知道怎么坐吧？”  
程落久点一点头。小姑娘接过单子，盖几个红章，额外给他一张，剩下的拿起来，在桌上敲了敲，四边振齐了，塞进档案袋。俯身，手往左边一指，“从那儿进，东西给开门的伯伯。”顿了顿，瞥一下他茫然的眉眼，细声道：“算啦，我带你吧。”

杨恵里千恩万谢地走了。绕过一扇小门，小姑娘领他到一处走廊，两排小诊所的白漆长椅，亮着几盏灯，也是白惨惨的。零零散散坐几个缩脖纳袖的人，不知道哪儿的穿堂风，一过来，人像小了一圈，吹几趟，就快钻到椅子下面。  
时不时有个人进来叫号，要他们从一个走廊挪到另一个走廊。每个人都兴高采烈地站起身，但过去也还是继续等待。大概是为了造成移动的错觉，免得乱起来。  
傍晚才轮到程落久。办公室开空调，熏着很重的罗勒香气，中年女人盘踞红木圈椅，带一副粗黑框眼镜，五官模糊，肥净的脸只剩两片啤酒瓶底厚的镜片和一团和善的神气。皮大衣脱在手边，身上没穿多少，但因为过胖，还是有些脓包。  
程落久带出来的背包不知道为什么装着联大的毕业证书，女人仔细辨了辨，倒没难为他，当下就批了。

这一处是社会福利性质，几家财阀和基金会牵头，定了收容标准。生活中心在后一栋楼，食堂每天免费供一餐，领到工牌，就给排床铺和工作。  
楼梯没铺瓷砖，一颗颗水泥颗粒裸露，灰尘白垩粉似地弥漫。程落久爬到三楼，揉揉眼睛，拿新钥匙开了门。  
公寓式的宿舍，一个客厅四间卧室。可空间实在狭小，布艺沙发占了大半位置，脏腻的浑黄，泛浊气。他抱着自己的背包，挨挨蹭蹭挤过去，眼睛四下地找一圈，走近301。  
门虚掩着，没有人，两张硬板床靠墙并排。程落久出去洗了手和脸，戴上帽子，整个人蜷在临窗的那张床上，迷迷糊糊就睡了。

陆池的阴影淡去，他这几日磕磕碰碰，却过得还算开心，因为没人管束，腥苦的黑药汁也不用再吃。自己搬个小板凳，蹲在门前，捏一根枯树枝，拨拨蚂蚁窝，能玩一天。

房间没拉窗帘，天色坠进黑幕，街灯黄阴阴的光铺了一地。程落久眼皮掀开一条缝，懵了半晌，爬起来，揉揉脸。慢慢靠到床头，耷拉脑袋，也不知道想什么。  
门咔哒一响，精瘦的男孩子捧两个铝制饭盒进来，圆茸茸的平头，一片青短发碴。脚后跟磕上门，一见他，就说：“醒啦？”也不等人应，将手里的东西放到角落一张粗木桌上，掇过两把凳子，掉过脸，仍是亲密活泼的语气，“下来吃饭。铺盖也没有，这么睡不冷？”  
程落久刚睡醒有些呆，歪头看看他，没吭声。片刻，才蹭下床，坐到桌前。  
“小哑巴。”林祯拆了双一次性筷子，递过去。他下班那会程落久还在睡，纸白的一张脸，呼吸也很轻，安安静静像个人偶。他甚至伸手探了一下对方的鼻息，生怕是谁搬一具尸体进来。  
程落久小声说：“不是哑巴。”  
“那是什么，傻子？”林祯吃吃地笑，落筷像急雨，几夹几放，碗里很快摞起小山似的荤菜，“客厅有被子，你没看见？”  
程落久摇摇脑袋，一颗颗地数饭粒，又把胡萝卜炒肉的肉片挑出来，拨到桌上。  
“嗳，不吃给我。”他皱一皱眉，“花了钱的。”

程落久眨眨眼，一小碟子菜就都推到他眼底下，巴不得不碰。到最后大半饭菜进林祯肚里，鼓胀胀地绷紧了，瘫在椅上。一顿饭的功夫就叫他看出来新室友好拿捏，其实早几年，这儿全是外地来打工的青壮年，大家拿着一张张伪造的医院证明，拖家带口地安插进来，也没人仔细查。后来不知怎的，审严了，三天两头赶走一批，只他运气好。  
林祯心里有了打算，决定对小傻子照顾点，方便以后骗些钱。缓一缓，便起身，吩咐程落久去客厅拿被子，他则把饭盒收拾进阳台的水池，刷干净晾着，又三两下抹掉桌子。

被芯从磨砂似的塑料软袋倒出来，米白柔软的一团。被套塌在一旁，像精怪褪下的蝉衣。程落久不会套，林祯也不多话，让他去洗漱，自己里里外外地弄。  
浴室算不上脏，清溶溶地冷，狭窄的长方条子，就够一人施展。程落久抱着睡衣和洗漱包进去，鼓捣了会，突然从磨砂门后探出个脑袋，嘴唇沾了一圈牙膏沫，一双黑玛瑙似的圆眼睛，因为含了层薄薄的泪膜，看人的时候显得很乖，“林林？”  
“怎么了？”林祯捋平被角，又拍一拍枕头，没抬头，“你知道我姓什么啊。”  
程落久不应声，钻回去，水声哗哗地响。等洗完脸，没怎么擦，湿漉漉地到他面前，摊开手，给他看。  
一枚画片，玉石一类的材质，用的简笔。长脖子恐龙，棕榈树和一轮橙红的圆日，涂了大块浓沉的颜色，还没褪，只是黯了些。林祯过去想卖，也问过人，都不肯收，于是穿了个孔，挂在浴室的半身镜旁，单为装饰。  
他咧嘴，扯出一点轻浮的笑意，“你喜欢？那送你了。”  
程落久迟疑地摇摇脑袋，想了想，将画片放回他手里。  
那几个指头圆润，海贝似的，钝钝地擦过掌心。或许不算主动亲近，林祯血涌上脸，有些握不住东西，僵了僵，才开口：“不要的话，我就挂回去了…热水器关了吗？空烧着会坏。”  
程落久还是摇头，林祯以为他没关，就抽了张纸，给他揩脸，“下回教你。”等搭讪着进了浴室，才知道他是不会开。

热水器效率慢，但有些雷声大雨点小的意思，轰隆隆地闷响。林祯把水龙头拧到最大，支在大理石的洗手台面，冷得扎手。抬头去看，半身镜上沾了不少白点子，都是他刷牙时溅上去的牙膏沫。头一回觉得秽气，扯条不用的毛巾，打湿擦净，干脆连瓷白的水池子也抹了一遍。  
他出来不小心关重了门。程落久盘腿坐在床上，书包瘪瘪地丢在一旁，下巴抵着怀里的枕头，听到动静，就望一望他，乌浓的眼睫弯出一个笑。  
“窗户没关还穿那么少。”林祯别过脸，清清喉咙，拉上窗帘和阳台门，“要不然把床位换一下。”  
这边墙壁薄，又没安暖气和空调，在靠窗的床铺躺一晚，第二天醒来，脸冻得生麻，一掐一个青白印子，像摁年糕。  
他吐字快，噼里啪啦像倒豆子，程落久听不懂，唔了声，垂下头，继续摆弄自己的东西。

晚间风大，林祯挪回他身边，随意地瞟一眼他面前的零碎玩意，一本大红的册子露出一个角，抽出来，摩挲一会，诧道：“你联大毕业？我好像有个堂哥也是——噢，那块石头就是他的。”  
程落久抬头，微微睁大了眼。  
“你认识？他死了也快有…”林祯思忖片刻，“十来年了。”  
他下意识地捏自己手指头，细声细气地问：“没有，回来？”  
“人死了怎么回来，而且我俩隔好几代了，就算托梦也轮不到我啊。”林祯一屁股坐到床沿，知道他难得开口，愿意哄哄他，就在脑海里搜寻了些细枝末节，“送回来一盒骨灰，说是自杀，但学校赔了七十万——也是你们联大有钱。那玩意裹在遗物里，请来的道士单拎出来，说不干净，要出事，他家里人不敢烧。我那会儿还小呢，捡到手没人来找，就揣走了。其实都是瞎说，我带在身边好几年了，也没见有什么事。”  
“林林的爸爸妈妈，有没有哭？”  
“哭了吧，但不能闹，闹起来就一分都没有，”林祯咀嚼着那笔令伯父一家脱离泥沼的钱款，“和七十万比，也没什么。后来他们到县里买了房子，又生了一个儿子。”


	6. Chapter 6

昨天熬大夜，林祯闹钟定到七点半，游魂似的爬起来，随便抓件羽绒服裹上身。  
他卡着点儿到食堂打了早饭，气温还在降，迎面的风像刀割脸，肌肉冻得酸痛。一路耸肩缩背，等进门，装饭盒的网袋迅疾往小桌一扔，僵手僵脚地钻回被窝，眼一闭又困回去。  
睡醒已经过了饭点，房间寒凛凛，乌漆嘛黑，只有浴室透出一扇自然光。他起床把东西蒸上，放水洗脸。食堂免费的是晚上那顿，但早上几样菜的价格比中午低，葱油饼和豆浆热一热，也能对付一餐。  
床铺还乱着，被套边缘只剩一张皮，棉胎挤在中央，盖了一个冬天，汗气腌进去，不太能保暖。他没管，反正一会还要躺回去。临近农历新年，工钱没有发，大家都闲在屋里，脚不沾地，仿佛长在床上的一株植物。  
迈到窗边拉帘子。楼下正对一条沥青路，春节的氛围很重，行道树挂了灯笼，红艳艳的两排，一直烧到冻白的天边。林祯站着扫了眼，没什么兴趣地转过身。

程落久还没醒，侧身蜷成一团，脑袋埋进被子，只露出乌黑蓬松的发，像小动物卷在筒子里。  
他大部分时候睡相很乖，但前阵子频繁生病，一直好不全，晚上热起来要掀被子。有一回半夜，林祯给他用探热针，知道体温又高了，就去泡了退烧药，想喂他喝，结果还没碰到，便被人抗拒地躲开。  
“不吃药怎么好？”林祯掇把凳子，低头望他湿漉漉的眼睛，哄小孩的声口，因为没有经验，磕磕绊绊：“你听话，听话就不难受了。”  
高热把程落久的脑子烧成一团浆糊，他固执地不肯合作，背过身，往被子里拱，像是要把自己藏起来。  
十来分钟拉锯，林祯不耐烦。握着肩膀，将他整个人板过来了，却发现他很小声地在哭，眼尾的濡红仿佛蔓延到了嫩生的耳朵尖，肩膀跟着一颤一颤。动静不算大，嗓子里的几个字粘黏在一块，林祯凑近了，才听清几句含混的'妈妈'或'哥哥'。  
这是程落久第一次表达出明显的负面情绪。林祯怔了下，不知怎的，语气一下软下来。半蹲着，戳戳他烫得滴血的脸，给自己认了个便宜弟弟，“哥哥在呢，喝完给你买糖啊。”  
程落久睁开眼，愣愣地盯他一眼，突然偏过头，躲开了，“不要…你不是哥哥。”  
“好好好，那你当哥哥。你喝了，我叫你祖宗都行。”林祯将药杯送到他有些干裂的唇边，“你看看这破地方，谁肯照顾你，要是碰到304那几个，不骂你就不错了。你自己说，我对你好不好？”

这几天断断续续地落雨，空气湿濡，没有供暖，屋里有时比屋外还要冷。没通过风，稠酽的气味沉到底，一种奇异的洁净感。  
檐下成串地掉水珠，滴滴嗒嗒。林祯坐到程落久床沿，两条腿也搬上去。朝手心哈气，搓热了，再俯身去拨他的额发，“起床了，今天领工资，晚了就没了。”  
生活中心不能说分配工作，只是上头派下一些活儿，凭牌去上，工期长短不一，也分好坏。稍差点的时节，一天挪个地儿，有事做就有钱，大家很少闹。工资两个月一发，这次刚好卡在年二九。  
程落久过一会才拉下点被子，揉着眼睛，慢吞吞坐起来。  
“没有不舒服吧？”林祯打量他。年关头不能生病，不然要病一年。  
程落久摇摇脑袋，爬下床，找拖鞋。两个人靠得很近，那件睡衣的绒毛擦过林祯的手，他侧过脸就能看到程落久的脖颈，白细的一片，耳后有颗小痣。  
他们俩用的是同一份洗漱品，但程落久身上总缠着一线白檀香，很寡淡，绕在手腕或者脖颈。早晨起来的时候会明显一些，因为穿得单薄。  
林祯怀疑过他的来路，这么久以来，除了杨恵里，没人联系程落久。乡下的祠堂也供着香，终日烟熏火燎，里头养了族里父母早亡的小孩，在河滩上玩，远远闻到呛鼻的烛气，就知道他们出来了。可从嗅觉传达的好坏上，林祯又觉得不太像。

蒸箱响了一下，林祯跳下床，怕烫，垫两张纸，把一客包子端上桌。水刚沸，他丢两袋鲜奶进去滚，推门出去了趟。  
再回来的时候，程落久已经坐在桌前，眼皮耷拉，洗过脸也还困着。  
“老张他们早上和管事阿姨吵架了，好像闹得挺凶。”林祯脚尖磕上门，返身拿着碗小米粥，舀一半给他，又去把电磁炉关了，“因为用违规电器。”老张有个七八岁的儿子在身边，上学赶不上食堂，同另外几个人在楼道装了煤气灶。  
程落久没什么精神的样子，低着眼，咬开鲜奶袋子一角。手指头捏一只长柄勺子，慢慢地搅弄那碗粥，玩儿似的，也不吃。  
他换了件杏黄的圆领毛衣，松松垮垮。林祯手里掂着个烤毛芋，一边剥一边说，“下午还要出门，你这样穿冻不死你。”  
程落久抬起脸。  
“办年货啊。”林祯一口吞下整个，芋肉在上颚烫掉一层皮，滚落食道，胃里像揣了团火。他吹干净指头的芋屑，“不过我不会弄，反正发钱了，随便买点。那个…我之前和你说的，还记不记得？”  
程落久把嘴里含着的牛奶咽下去，茫然地看看他，等想起来了，就点点头。

他两个月来倒是干了几天活，抱一把扫帚拖地，趴在便利店的玻璃柜上睡觉，坐着清洁车满超市开。赚钱的那几个班得走关系，大把聪明人挤前头，轮到他的时候不可能剩什么好的，因此在生活中心排了半个小时队，李姐发给他的牛皮信封薄得像张纸。  
程落久捏着黯黄的信封角，倒出一沓纸币，扯一扯林祯的衣角，“林林，给你。”  
林祯不想被谁看见，没吭声，勾着他肩膀出去，拦住辆车。等坐进去，才从他手上接过钱，指头捻着，快速数了数。最后抽走大半，怕司机听到似地压低声线：“给你留八百。”  
车里暖气足，睡昏昏地烘着脸。程落久不感兴趣地发出一个模糊音节，歪一歪脑袋，枕在墨绿车窗。  
外头下起几点雨，淅淅沥沥流进耳朵，像淌过一条河。他拿眼去望窗外掠过的模糊景色，天色已经沉下来，高架横嵌在铅灰的巨大幕布上。嘉河是水乡，视线往外延伸，能看见江岸码头黑密密地泊着船只，桅灯亮着，白炽的一团团光晕。  
“看什么呢？”林祯骗到钱，半是内疚半是愉悦。因为担心他反悔，余光就一直吊着，这会见人安安静静地不动了，也把头靠过去，半晌，“船有什么好看的，你想去那边玩？”  
“嗯。”程落久别过头，看看他，幅度很小地点两下脑袋，“可不可以？”  
被陆池训练出来的条件反射，好像永远不能自己做主。  
“行。”林祯下意识地答应，顿一顿，补充：“现在太冷了，热起来再去。”

年关将至，商场乌泱一片，黑压压的人头，苍蝇似地蠕动在视网膜。两个人上上下下逛了一圈，除了地下一层的超市，其他哪儿也没挤进去。  
回家路上，林祯想起今年轮到自己负责年夜饭的拼盘，在槐杨路下了车。  
卤肉店挨着杂货铺，两家的老板娘是妯娌，本地人，油腥气的柜台搭着小木牌子，言明做最后一天生意。  
“盐焗鸭翅要不要？我们家招牌，今天好几个特地赶过来买。”老板娘窄眉细眼，握个油亮的不锈钢夹子，在展柜的格子里拨来拨去，挑出一小块鸭翅尖，笑道：“可以先尝尝，不辣的。”  
末一句是对程落久说。林祯心里有些异样，意外地生出当家作主的感觉，侧过头，也跟着轻声问一句：“小九，要吗？”  
程落久躲在他身后，摇摇头。  
“你就没有想要的。”他大部分时候都是这样拒绝或无动于衷的态度，林祯没辙，打圆场地随便点了几样：“这些各称半斤吧，分开装。”

出来的时候，路上已经没什么车。  
雨气没散下去，悬铃木的枯枝撑开青黑的天。林祯拎着大包油纸袋，站屋檐底下，呼出的白雾缭缭绕绕，像在抽烟。想了想，带程落久拐进隔壁，“想买什么？我请你。”  
杂货铺被附近居民搬过一遍，几箱挑剩的瓜果堆在门口，四方店面显得空荡荡。程落久因为已经买过零食，货架又冷清，就只是东看看，西摸摸。最后扒着冰柜，朝里张望一会，直起身，轻轻拽了拽林祯的袖口。  
“这天气哪有棒冰卖。”林祯一面说，一面瞥了眼，倒愣住了。  
冰柜里冻着店家没吃完的半条火腿和其他食物，腻白的肥肉块装进大红塑料袋，没系紧。上头压着一箱奶油雪糕，大概是夏天没卖掉的存货。


	7. 死角

老板急于脱手，一箱雪糕砍掉十分之一价，装进苔绿塑料网兜，被林祯提回家。

客厅钨丝灯泡先前爆了，一直没换。灯罩拧了，只剩一截蓝绿电线在那儿荡悠悠地垂。余出来的圆坑，和天花板积年累月的尘灰比，白得刺目，像伤口长好后的新肉。  
这几天没晴过，坐垫拆下来洗，晒不干，潮腻地堆在沙发靠背，屋里有一股稠酽的雨臊气。罗四早几分种到，也不嫌，两只脚翘茶几上，摸黑吃夜饭。  
电视节目停在财经频道，主持人与西装革履的金融分析师谈笑。他一边注意地听他们拉扯的套话，一边用一只瓢羹连划带扒往嘴里送冷掉的白饭。眼镜滑到鼻尖，黑框的胶衣已经磨去，镜片沾几滴雨点，闪着电视机的荧光。

林祯进门，落锁。把雪糕纸箱交给程落久，半睐一眼电视机，“怎么突然看这个？你又蹚股市浑水？”  
“他们一家子打架，我捡点便宜。”罗四从保温盒里捞出一块汤水淋漓的玉米，嘬干净，两三口咬得剩根芯，吐到橡胶木桌面。他谋了个正经职员的差，未成家，父母领补助。打通关系住进这里，既没拖累，闲钱就烧手。目光从电视机移到程落久身上，再转向林祯，嘻嘻笑道：“你又带他出去啊？”  
林祯清嗓子，装没听见，一面轻声交代程落久把东西放掉，一面听分析师的高谈阔论，“东都证劵老板不是陆鸿远，哪儿一家人了？”  
“他要收购的参云基金，被他侄子的文德实业百分百控股，还不叫叔侄窝里斗？”罗四放下筷，摸到桌角的搪磁杯。白釉红花，用得久，一两处瓷片剥落，露出铁黑的旧底。里头生茶苦烫，他呷在嘴里，从舌根涩到后脑，人一哆嗦，倒清醒了，很懊悔的样子，“我也是，跟你说这些，你懂什么。走吧走吧，去睡吧。”  
“你也别瞧不起人，照我看，这钱轮得到你挣才有鬼。”林祯和他不对付惯了，掉转脸，四下地找程落久，招呼他回房间。

洗漱完睡下，后半夜就有人乒乒乓乓地砸门。  
一开始，以为在梦里，背过身，拉高棉被，往肩上裹紧了，又要睡。那边的动作却愈演愈烈，砰砰地振进耳膜。林祯惊醒，咒骂一句，一气儿掀下床，拧开锁：“他妈有病？”  
老张抡短铁棍，阴着一张松垮垮紫红脸，堵在门口，黑惨惨的影子投进来，山似地罩住他，“冰箱里那祸害玩意，是不是你们放的？”  
隔壁间窸窸窣窣，探出身来张望，审时度势，窃窃私语，没一个肯上前。只一位罗四没料到老张会跑上门讨说法，怕出事，挡他们中间拦一手，两三句讲清事情——阿辕找到程落久存冷冻层的雪糕，贪凉尝多，腹痛不止，吃下药，刚稳定。

“我没对不起谁过，怎么你们个个来害阿辕？”老张呼吸粗浊，喉咙磨一把沙，又干又哑。  
林祯脸色不大好看。问题没出他们这儿，可老张妻子难产死，他受刺激，患上精神官能症，发起病不讲理，平日对阿辕，本就疼得似眼珠，这回是踩到狗尾巴了。  
“幸亏人没什么事。大家住一块，进进出出，闹僵不好看。”罗四劝两边，“他们也不是故意的。小林，把东西搬出来吧，小孩不懂事，万一又拿来吃。”

程落久被他们吵醒，慢慢坐起身，睡意朦胧地望他们一望，两只手垂在被面，无意识地动了下指头。屋里没开灯，两片窗帘的间隙淌进一束黄澄的光，蒙蒙的。他的脸在暗处，白得像瓷，只有巴掌大的模糊轮廓，一双乌郁郁的眼就显得更圆。不是什么好亲近的长相，漂亮却不祥，无端渗鬼气。  
门内外挤着的三个人都有意无意看他，林祯先回神，抬头去寻老张，瞥到对方眼里的厌恶，心抽更紧。咬咬牙，抬腿往外走，可立马被老张一把搡了回去。他脚下踉跄，没好气地皱眉，“我去搬还不行？”  
“不是你的，要你出什么头？”老张放开嗓子，“谁知道神经病他妈会不会传染？我儿子没准就是吃了他的脏东西，才生的病！”  
“你…”林祯攥拳，指甲快掐进肉，却瞟见他红头胀脸，额角已一根根绷出粗筋，青紫饱胀，像蜘蛛结网。不知谁开玩笑说过，精神状态有问题，杀人都不用坐牢——老张有‘免死金牌’。  
林祯一顿，后槽牙咬得发酸，将余下的话吞了回去。

程落久还没清醒，疑惑地投去目光。过一会，弄明白，就抿下唇，从被窝钻出来，揉着眼睛掠过他们，也不说话。  
冰箱年岁大，摇摇欲坠地粘果蔬贴纸，还有几道水彩笔画出的涂鸦。冷冻层在下边，罅隙里污浊地腻着脏，他蹲下来，抱出纸箱。东西重，步子不太稳，走得吃力。  
外头雨刚歇，湿腻腻地冷，头皮也被冻紧。阑干黑如铁，拉成一截截影子，程落久挑中位置，小心翼翼地将雪糕放好。因为不知道它会不会化，很犹豫地摸摸箱壁，磨蹭半晌，才进房间，慢吞吞摆好拖鞋，躺上床。  
老张难听话倒一箩筐，终于阿辕睡一半又醒来，哭着找父亲，他撂句狠的，急匆匆走了。

“他就这性子，别往心里去，都不容易，多体谅。”罗四还杵在那儿。  
“你也别做好人，张辕没事干开冰箱干什么？冷冻层都是腌料，人前人后一堆事，你当我傻呢。”林祯欠起身，骂骂咧咧回床上，“拿别人东西逗小孩，出问题就推得一干二净，阴阳人都这德性？”  
“我好心打圆场，你倒反咬我一口。”罗四脸一阵红一阵白，“欺软怕硬也有个度，刚刚不说这话，我好欺负是吧？”说完，不等人应，砰一声把门关得震天响。

夜已深，林祯半是愤怒半是屈辱，越想越不是滋味。胃里像吞一堆苍蝇，翻来覆去睡不下，想象自己如果没退让，又是什么光景。半晌，猛地坐起来，悻悻道：“小九，刚刚…”  
四面墙沉默地矗立，几个字空空地落在屋里，一点回音也没有。  
对方早已睡熟。

转日除夕，程落久下午才醒，大概阳台的夜风吹得太厉害，起床的时候发起低烧。脑袋隐隐地疼，昏胀胀的，手心濡湿，全是密密沁出的细汗。  
林祯不在屋里。没人唠叨，他就没碰桌上的粥饭，随便喝一点水，去照看自己的雪糕。  
阴漫漫一片天，日头像冰箱里的灯，没有温度地亮着。客厅和他们那间卧室的阳台相连，晾衣杆升到最高，花花绿绿晒着棉袄，皂角和雨腥味掺在一块，像兜头倒一片阴濛的森林。程落久从底下走过，听到客厅正热闹，也好奇地进去。

原本昨晚闹那么一出，大家都有些不自在。中午领事过来，说望丘那边缺人，要脸面干净的，他手头几个都凑上，也不齐，只能一处处碰运气。  
活儿轻松，价钱不消说。几个人不管有没有打算，全当热闹看。  
“帮帮忙，都说不合格，带过去出事，我担不起呀。”领事被挤挤拱拱围着，拿腔捏调地笑笑，肉腾腾两条胳膊，一摊，把毛遂自荐的挨个拒了，想走。  
林祯识趣，让开一条道，瞧见程落久站在推拉门前，做个口形叫他。  
“嗳，”领事也注意到，眼睛放出光，嘴一咧，两排烟黄渍牙，像覆了层苔藓，“那边那个，叫什么名字？”  
林祯一愣，本能地推脱，“他不行…”  
话还没完，罗四紧着接上，声调四平八稳：“他是傻子，怎么能去？”  
“不像啊，看着不是蛮好的嘛，”领事忙一下午，好容易寻到一个，不肯放，“事儿不难，能听懂就行，小朋友。”  
那钱够人干整月，林祯被罗四一激，心下盘算，也有些意动。末了一拍即合地和领事交涉完，没问程落久意见，只嘱咐：“别怕，他说一两个钟头就回来了，赶得及年夜饭，我让他们晚点开，再不济，也给你留着。”

一行十来位，一拨儿一拨儿地领上接送的车。这一带路不好，有几条还是麻石路面，开不稳。程落久烧没退，脑袋搁在车窗，跟着起伏，一颠一颠地痛。  
等一个红灯。雨要下不下，天色白惨惨，地上积了水，碎银似地反光。路口有老头儿烤红薯，瓦砾堆旁的摊子，腻垢一个筒，上头工业油漆字样磨损。煨好的红薯从筒里掏出来，挨挨蹭蹭滚一块，腾腾冒白气。小姑娘立摊前，东西捂在手里，脸凑下去，吹了吹尘灰，小心翼翼地咬下一口。  
程落久定定地盯着，车过去，他才吸吸鼻子，回过脸。

望丘算是半私人的会所，黑底烫金一面牌，血红灯笼裹在风里，一晃一晃地烧。从侧门进个小房间，暖气烘面，角落踱出名黑衣黑裤的男孩儿，草草扫一眼，很快地让前排三个去换衣服。  
一长截白灰摁进黄铜烟灰缸，经理起身，送几封红包，和负责的管事握手，“嘉谊他们也带了人，再请三位就够。不好意思，让各位白来一趟，一点心意。”  
要人数的时候往大了报，是怕货不好，或临时出意外没人顶，能多重保险的意思。管事不好说什么，面上堆起笑，客气几句，又将剩下的人带出来，挨个分钱。放行前交代，生活中心的车晚八点才来，附近没有地铁站，不愿等的可去前台，他们会帮忙叫车，愿意等的，就还在下车地方集合。  
大家领了东西，三三两两哄散。程落久循着记忆，扶墙摸壁，找到一楼小餐厅。

饮品区满满一面柜，玻璃面擦得锃亮。吊顶很低，一色的蟹壳青，空而深绵延出去。走过一个女孩儿，见他衣着潦草，皮相却嫩，以为是跟着父母来的，就含笑问，是不是要热牛奶。  
程落久摇摇脑袋，手指点一点，挑中最顶层那款饮料——包装上一位佛陀席地而坐，整面的褐红和孔雀绿背景，连他的僧袍也是厚涂的艳蓝色调，手拢在袍子里，一张蛋形的椭圆脸却留了白，眉眼都没画。  
“它含酒精哦，”女孩儿瞄一眼配料表，温声：“可以喝吗？”  
程落久点头，慢慢养出做主的自觉，不像刚开始那么明显地欢喜雀跃。摸出叠纸票，磕绊地说：“谢谢。”  
女孩儿没多言，领他去柜前。数出三张，找还几枚镍币，还指了大堂位置，怕他寻不回路。

饮料瓶盖咬得死，不好拧。程落久手心有虚汗，湿耷耷的，拽低耸到胳膊的羽绒服袖口擦了擦，还是开不出来。他忖了一忖，也不急，就拎着走出去。  
小餐厅在院子后头，位置偏。门口卧一条走廊，两面青黛石墙，密密长满山海经里鼠身鸟翼的怪物浮雕*，一只只头首诡秘地浸在昏黄的廊灯里，静无人声。程落久一路张望，到尽头，有些不舍地摸摸，以为上面还有，揿了电梯门。  
望丘对外开放的区域很小，控制台两排按钮，只有二三楼层的数字没灭，门还未关，又进来两个人。  
为首的老者一身亚麻白衣，因为太瘦，脱了相，酱红一张皮裹住骨，像苍树壳。纹路深硬地嵌进去，眼皮垮肿，底下两只黑眼珠子却精亮。裸露的手背遍布暗红斑块，挂一串紫檀念珠，有一下没一下地挲。  
光线刺得眼疼。程落久太阳穴胀胀地热，对方的阴影倾过来，他本能地退一点，倚在角落的金属扶杆，半低着头，一点点剥饮料的塑料包装纸。  
老者睃了他一眼，微怔：“阿久？”  
佛陀的头颈已经被整个撕出来，程落久把东西团在掌心，惶惑地抬脸。  
“还认不认得叔公？”陆谷承笑起来，面上皮肉都顺了，捻着念珠，按在他肩上，“怎么瘦了那么多，陆池那兔崽子是不是没给你饭吃。”

电梯快到二楼。随行的苏珩伸手验指纹，知道不用再停，在一溜亮起来的数字里按了个十五。  
这边格局算得上怪异。从电梯间出来，仅有一条逼仄走廊，比底楼稍宽一些，正中供着把金钱剑。两堵白泥高墙，一面月落，一面日升，笔法潦草，残月涂成猩红，圆日却是赤黑。尽头一面巨大透明落地窗，像个玻璃相框，箍死了望丘圈着的那片海。  
四下阒寂，红木地板铺着厚绒毯，连脚步声都吞掉。暖气重，程落久穿得不少，潮热的汗浸进起球的绒团，刺挠地痒。脸也烫起来，不知道是因为发烧，还是单纯的周遭温度高。他不太喜欢这一层的单调图案，停下步子，想回去。  
“怎么了，到都要到了。”陆谷承转身看他，以为他从家里偷跑出来，就笑，“一天到晚把你拘着，算个什么事，人都让他关傻了。不怕，叔公去和他说。”  
他语速快，程落久听不大懂，又往后挪了挪。陆谷承瞧他一个劲儿地躲，叹声气，示意苏珩先去敲门，自己上前抓过他胳膊，半拽半拉往前。

两扇楠木门被推开，苏珩退半步，守在外边。房间不大，却空捞捞的，仿中式的羊皮灯具，络子累累地坠下去，吊顶就显得更低。  
黄檀木矮桌一角燃着几只线香，闻惭恩盘腿坐地上，正和他老板谈事。他不是内地人，国语不准，遇到难表达的词句，会用手势或西文代替。见他们进来，就止住话头，只举眼瞟着。  
灯调得暗，陆池大半张脸在阴影里，懒洋洋没什么坐相。别过脸，也没起身，笑了笑：“叔公。”  
“你别叫我，过年还留这边，家都不要了？”陆谷承将程落久延入，便径自坐下，念珠啪一声扔桌上，佯怒说：“楼下捡的，身上还剩几斤肉了，你自己掂掂。”  
程落久呆了下，不知所措地看看陆谷承。他没办法读出指责里的表演性质，以为对方真的生气，摆摆手，着急地替陆池辩解，想说他们已经分开，“不，不是…”  
“小没出息的，还护着他呀？”陆谷承一面接过陆池让的烟，一面逗他。  
闻惭恩望够了，转过眼，白净的娃娃脸上挂点不可思议：“怎么给他弄成这样，套衫快有五呎长——”  
昌慈港一些教师也会用这样语气，程落久意识到自己打扮得滑稽，僵住动作，慢慢低下头，把汽水瓶藏到身后。他里头一件明蓝棉衣，胸前有生活中心的淡黄胶印字母，洗衣机搅多了，重甸甸垂到大腿。羽绒服是跟林祯一块买的，嘉河隆冬多阴霾天，稍厚些的布料久洗不干，雨一淋便有怪味，林祯的意见是深色耐脏，外套之流，最好能撑到开春。当时断码促销，林祯借钱给他，不合适也买回家。下摆太短，就衬得棉衣更长，几乎可以当裙子，颜色也重，像把一块锅炉灰穿在身上。  
陆池不搭腔，偏了偏头，才把目光投过去，仿佛没看到他脸上不正常的濡红，也没什么情绪，“先让外边的姐姐带你去洗澡，好不好？”顿一顿，又笑，“叫过叔公没有？”  
他语气自然，好像两个人昨天才见过面，程落久害怕地后退一步，眼光虚笼笼地，避开他的视线。点了下脑袋，一字一字地咬着说：“叔公。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.寓鸟，饲养它可避兵祸。


	8. Chapter 8

棕红的矮凳上叠着一套棉白浴衣，边角揩过，系带细长，摆在最上面。  
浴室雾气很重，程落久有点缺氧。推开玻璃门的时候，大概又烧起来，昏天黑地，已经站不太住。  
外间守个穿侍服的女孩儿，纤眉细眼，在北方也算高挑。袖口挽上一截，低下头，把他乱糟糟的系带解开，重新扎一遍。  
程落久听话地任她摆弄，眼睛没有焦距，虚落一点。这边布局也简单，两样坐具，一张松木桌摆他换出的零碎东西。汽水瓶撕下的塑料片拼凑完全，佛陀的脑袋回到原来的头颈上，镍币和纸币齐齐整整码一块，包钱的红封壳却不见，也许是被扔了。   
热风时不时擦过充血的耳朵，他缩了缩脖子，在间隙里拿到那张塑料片。扯一扯，佛陀纹丝不动，他们胶得很仔细，可痕迹明显，粘连处的罅隙还有乳白色黏团。  
汽水瓶滚下地板，女孩儿放下吹风机，将他蓬松的头发拨顺，俯身拾起，“要喝吗？”  
程落久看了看塑料片，鼓了下脸，把它轻轻放回桌面。从她手中接过瓶子，又道声谢。  
“剩下这些可不可以帮你装起来？”女孩儿将那包装纸和几百块钱理齐，拢到一块，“或者留这儿。”  
程落久摇摇头。塑料片薄，紧贴桌面，似小孩用水彩笔抹的涂鸦，女孩儿不作声，当着他面，划过来，撬下了，扔进垃圾桶。

走廊死一般静，白墙上一轮红隐隐的月，不像春节，像灵堂。  
女孩儿送他进去，从外边带上门。叔公不知道什么时候走了，桌面铺张白纸，闻惭恩坐原来位置，握着一只黑色碳素笔。一段话讲到一半，眼梢瞥过他，迟疑了下，嗓子眼结出蜘蛛网，把剩下几个字黏住了。  
“没事，继续吧。”陆池抬了抬眼皮，后一句是对程落久，“去那边玩。”  
程落久贴着墙，干巴巴嗯了声。  
  
屋里没什么家具，刨光的暗红地板空荡荡地延伸，尽头一面玻璃窗。  
他蜷到窗前的角落，望望陆池清瘦的背影，又转脸向外头。  
快到傍晚，阴白的天，正乌沉沉地往海里坠。一天没吃东西，胃里一股股渗酸水，渐渐觉出饿，就从怀里摸出饮料瓶。  
瓶盖之前拧过，松动大半，他开了好一会，拿两只手抱着，小口小口地喝。

事情谈到末尾，兴致消下去，闻惭恩一边低而哑地和他老板讨论，一边画潦草的示意图。间隙，不自觉地偷眼扫程落久。  
说不上来什么感觉，瑟瑟缩缩躲在那儿，很没精神的样子。傻子也会害怕吗，还是这间屋子藏了只鬼。  
还没细想，收回眼，就撞上对面的视线。闻惭恩心猛地一下，直往下沉，掩盖道：“他不会讲话？”  
话出口，才想起不到两个小时前，那人叫过陆谷承叔公，当时声音小，他听过就给忘了。

“会，”陆池转了转笔，像没察觉，“这几年不知道为什么，越来越不爱说了。”  
他们结婚七年。闻惭恩垂下眼，半天不吭声。等回过神，发现自己手上没轻重，纸上长长一道墨痕，黑淋淋，横穿整条太行路。挽救不了，干脆丢开笔，“好麻烦，让阿越携条水喉铁，两击不够就三击，万一不幸，同他命换命，差佬面前也不供你。”  
陆池笑着摇头，“我爷爷年年骂我野人，再闹这一出，他大概宁愿五十年前掐死我爸爸。”

几句话又没避讳，程落久也不算外人？闻惭恩盯住他薄削嘴唇。身旁就是坐地灯，光线不好，显得那张脸轮廓深了些，那人仿佛没注意自己的目光，黑郁郁的眼睫，微垂下来，看不清表情，像夜自习上百无聊赖的学生。  
“真奄尖。”闻惭恩目光转回手里的笔。情况大致都被陆池定下，在枝节拖延，再细讲也到头，就拔下笔帽，整理纸，岔开说：“我要点赤豆元宵。”  
陆池起身，送他到门口，“除夕吃元宵？”  
“其实想炖枸杞人肉汤，不知道你肯不肯卖？”  
“没尝过怎么卖，上菜单赔精光。”  
“好嘛，有机会吃下肚，记得同我讲。”闻惭恩噙着笑，主动合上门，动作很快，像要截掉自己的心烦意乱。

陆池返身，随手关了坐地灯。  
外面彻底暗下来，落地窗正对望丘的园子。玻璃另一端，年节的热闹浸在湿冷的混着雪水的雨里。常青树的枝干挂着大红色的描金小灯笼，青石小径钻出个三四岁大的小孩，毛线帽子的姜黄绒球在风里一颠颠地颤，被等着他的大人抱起来，托高了，去拍那灯笼。

他看一会，觉得没意思，就半低下头，望向窗角的程落久。  
对方状态不太好，喝空的饮料瓶倒手边。身后玻璃窗像一张电影幕布，青红紫绿在上头淌，浓得要流下来。程落久把自己缩得很小，变成画面底端的一粒黑点，一只手不停地搓眼睛，仿佛里面进去沙子一类的东西。陆池知道他不会情绪性地掉泪，医生的解释是部分嗅脑发育不完全。 

饮料的酒精含量不算低，程落久贪甜，后劲上来，记忆被打乱、搅碎，变成小片小片的布条，和发烧的头晕混成一团。  
迷糊了一会，程落久放下手，慢慢地捡散在地板上的纸票镍币，攥进掌心，张开胳膊，“抱抱。”  
他眼尾揉得有些红，拖鞋东蹚一只，西蹚一只，都是之前的小毛病。后来到生活中心，光着脚在卧室的瓷砖上走，没几步，脚脖子到小腿泛起奇酸的涩疼，连带牙齿也咯咯地颤。冻怕了，睡觉都老老实实套袜子。

陆池坐下来，把他扯进怀里，手指摸上他脸颊，心不在焉地掐了掐， “我是谁？”  
“哥哥。”程落久答得很快，想了会，又献宝似地端着手，把零碎的钱给他看。陆池虹膜深，不做表情的时候，眉眼像淬过冰，其实有很重的距离感。程落久却凑近了，和他对视，解释的几个词因为生疏，咬字有些怪，“衣服没有，口袋。”  
陆池低头亲他。程落久醉到丧失现实感，酒气却轻，可能因为那东西严格意义上讲只是饮料，很乖地任他探进来，举高的手撑不住，镍币稀里哗啦滚一地。

雨下大了，白滔滔地，像把园子里那块海抠出来，倒扣在天上。等分开一点，陆池把人往自己腿上带了带，摆弄他的指头玩，“送给我还是帮你收着？”  
程落久借着窗外乌影影的光，不安定地瞄他。隐约记得要买什么东西，苦思半天，终于还是说：“送给你。”

“想这么久啊。”陆池笑了笑。  
那节指腹捏在他手里，摁下去的时候，血挤到旁边，皮肉短暂地变成青白色。次数多了，整个指头发烫，充血，乌脓地红。程落久挣了一挣，摇着脑袋小声说疼。想到什么，又颠三倒四地开口：“叔公脸像风吹干的皮。”  
“宝宝，人皮好薄，干不成那个样子。”陆池摊平他另一只手，顺着掌纹，有一搭没一搭地划。  
“那…有没有像桔子的皮，”程落久还在低烧，连着酒精作用，太阳穴一抽一抽地疼。脸埋进他颈窝，病怏怏的，鼻音也重，“哥哥带我看过。”  
“在外面不高兴么，还想出去玩。”陆池笑了下，松开手，捋他的背，“困不困，我们去卧室好不好？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.差佬：警察  
2.奄尖：啰嗦挑剔


	9. 其实你我这美梦

南面墙上嵌着木质双扇门，往里还有个房间，窗户是同一块落地玻璃，中间只隔了堵厚墙。  
陆池抱起程落久，往手里掂了掂。对方没有说话，两只手搂住他脖子，伏在他肩头，不动了。

卧室灯关着，地暖和加湿器都在工作，家具的部分棱角沤在窗外洇进来的光里，感觉上仍有雨的潮气。陆池坐到沙发，把人放自己膝上，额头抵着额头，“怎么办，每个人都说你早晚会把自己饿死。”  
他用一种苦恼的语气，带了点散漫的拖腔，听起来又像玩笑。程落久分辨不出来，迟疑一会，才咕咕哝哝地说：“可是我好乖。”  
陆池直起身，一边笑一边松开他。

房间铺的羊毛毯比外边厚，密沉沉的苔绿色，整个漫到底。程落久人还犯迷糊，就跌下去，掌心压着地毯，烧出来的虚汗把绒毛濡潮了，软扎扎地刺痒。他怔半晌，也不闹，慢慢爬回去，攥那人的裤脚，“哥哥。”  
陆池没应声。半低下头，扳着他下巴，一只手拨他的嘴唇，用指头顶开他牙关，像在检查自己的玩具。  
舌头被左右地捏，大拇指一点点摁进去，等探到舌根，程落久控制不住地呜咽，眼圈全红了。  
“不要用牙齿，”陆池按了按他喉头收缩的软肉，抽出一点，“我教过你的，对不对？”

窗帘没拉全，白阴阴一道灯柱，将程落久拢在里头。他淌着泪，条件反射地去舔那根手指，一下又一下。吮干净了，就吐出来，伸手去解他哥哥的裤腰。  
硬挺的阴茎戳到下巴，程落久抬起脸望望陆池，见对方没说话，就又垂下脑袋。踅摸半天，张开嘴，吃力地含进一个头，吞不完，太撑了，口腔涩酸地疼。时间一久，他意识都有点模糊。高烧混着酒精，钝钝地割额角的神经，觉得热，呼吸都是烫的，又觉得冷，像泡在阴湿的水里。火辣辣的寒气，刀一样插进太阳穴。

陆池没怎么往里捅，但他渐渐还是觉出窒息感。想躲，淤红的茶几就堵在后腰，箍死了，一步不能挪。他喘不匀气，舌尖抵住马眼，一个劲儿地推，尾音抖着，“哥哥，不、不…”  
“不要了。”陆池好心替他补上，卡着他脸蛋，把东西撤出来。没留意，程落久唇角裂一道口子，红鲜鲜的肉，汪着血。他揉着那伤处，“宝宝，求人的时候应该怎么做？”  
指头快把皮挲下来，程落久疼得战栗，趴在他膝上，狗似的，蹭他大腿。“对不起，”又去伸手去握他手腕，精瘦的一截，骨峰硌在虎口，扣紧了，吞着哭腔，“对不起…”

脏兮兮的一张脸，眼泪和口水糊一块儿，大约呛到，咳得厉害，连带肩膀都发颤。陆池停下手，捞他到跟前，揩掉他眼角的泪。拇指沾着血，化开来，越抹越糟糕，像只花猫。他闷笑，索性把另一边也涂上。脾气很好的样子，“不是这个，你怎么会错。”  
意识浑沌，本能还在。程落久痴木木的，反应一会，突然低下头，扯系带的结。缠扎得紧，他动作笨拙，磕磕绊绊。片刻，终于散开，从浴衣里钻出来，细瘦的肩和颈，瑟瑟地拱进陆池怀里，嗓子因为恐惧，压得扁而平，“老公。”

床几步远。  
窗帘已经拉了一半，程落久从他身上下来，就一直出神地瞥着外头。  
雨还在浇，融了雪和蓝艳的霓虹光，淅淅沥沥，没完没了。两片棕绿的布一厘一厘靠近，刚合上，四面的黑就挤过来，他恍惚觉得自己被钉进棺材。床头亮一盏灯，昏洞洞，只能照出一小块床沿，像封椁后，尸体旁留的一簇红黄烛火。  
床头的矮柜整整齐齐码不少东西，陆池拆出一瓶润滑，一转脸，程落久就抱着他腰，整个人快挂他身上。  
陆池抬手搂住他，顺他的背，而后沿着他脊沟，摸进内裤边缘，“开了灯又要说眼睛痛。” 

扩张没费什么劲，程落久烧得重，手和脚都软绵绵。趴在那儿，肩胛骨翘着，薄得能掰碎。一手润滑剂，水淋淋地抹上他臀缝，大概太凉，穴眼可怜地缩了一下。陆池挤进两根手指，软肉又热又黏地嘬上来，等戳到那处微凹的腺体，他难耐地喘了一下，猫儿似的，听不清。  
又加了一根，粗粝的指腹刮过肠壁，知觉分明。程落久把脸埋进松软的枕面，咬着唇，白檀香托住了他，沉沉的，一种熟悉的安全感。  
陆池从后面穿过他的腰，拖他到怀里。空出来的手绕他肋下，揉搓那两颗乳尖。他瘦得太过，皮肉却软，嫩得能掐出水。手上没轻重，很快拧破了皮。  
程落久吃痛，可这回不敢喊了，食指曲着，含进嘴里，下意识地磨。再一会，像被什么东西擭住，虎牙猛地嵌到指头的肉里。

“不咬它，宝宝。”陆池按着他嘴唇，救出湿漉漉的手指。里头绞得死，进不完，他退一点，又倒润滑，缓缓往里捅。腰杆动了动，低声哄：“待会就舒服了，别夹老公，听话。”  
程落久身上一阵阵地热，像在受刑。无依无靠的，听什么信什么，可刚忍着泪点点头，马上就被人掐着腰顶到底。仿佛从下到上剖两半，他一下回不过气，哭声都弱了。  
那只胳膊反扣在背后，陆池捏他手腕，垂眼瞟他被磕红的骨节，一边一个牙印，青白色，不算深，大约潜意识也怕疼。

灯越来越黯。那人刚开始还缓着，后来换个姿势，弄得急了些，程落久脑子就重得痛起来，混沌沌的。  
另一边的快感来得慢，依旧层层叠叠积了上去。他想射，东西却让陆池堵着。情欲杀得牙软，他受不了地喘，脚趾蜷得死紧，心脏咚咚跳，像要破出胸腔，“哥…哥哥…”  
陆池把人往身上带了带，“怎么了。”  
程落久靠在他怀里直颤，泪珠子大颗大颗地涌，好一会才哽咽着发出几个模糊的气音，“下面、下面…”  
“再忍会儿好不好。”他咬程落久耳垂，薄软的一块肉，被磨久了，烫得能滴血。  
一股子痒意堵在小腹，似电流乱窜，一分一秒难捱，哪还能熬。程落久魂儿都要丢了，指头抖着，去掰他的手，胡乱地摇头：“不要…老公，求求你…”  
陆池没说话，也没停下动作。放过那块软肉，又去舔底下赤色的小痣。玩够了，才收回手，扳正他潮红的脸，慢慢把泪亲掉，“好，不要。不哭了，你乖。”  
高潮几乎在同时到来，涩麻感从尾椎骨炸上脑海，程落久一下吞了声，手指头攥紧床单，嘴唇咬得一块白一块红，只剩下濒死的哭喘。大腿绷太紧，痉挛地僵痛。  
陆池怕他撑不住似的，进出的幅度也控制。将人翻过来，面对面抱着，安抚地接了个吻。

暖气开得足，线香燃着，一截白灰下掩一点红。外头一片风飘雨摇的团圆，屋里却连空气都沉酣，仿佛是让遮光窗帘隔出的另一个世界。  
对方许久没有下一步动作，程落久倒在他颈窝，以为快结束，渐渐放松下来。等呼吸匀一点，就努力把爪子团进他手掌，汗湿的细白指头，没力气地勾了勾，小声说：“困。”  
陆池偏过头，打量他。那阵约莫还没过去，小孩儿哆嗦着，时不时地打颤。烧得狠了，脸上的濡红都褪成纸白，锁骨陷两个深窝，一副身板薄得可怜，像没长开，又或者说，永远也长不开了。  
他突然笑了笑，把程落久压回床上，扳过下巴颔儿，亲了亲，“腿打开，宝宝。”

臀缝泥泞糟糕，操出来的白沫糊到大腿根，整个湿淋淋。屁股遍布掐痕，又红又肿，也有斑点状的皮下出血，大块乌紫的淤青，看着瘆人。  
他又捅了进去。穴口嫩红，被插软了，一寸寸吞还没射的阴茎。里头不正常地热，软肉裹上来，紧得火气。

太重了，这一回比之前都要凶，一下下碾着敏感点往里捣。程落久眼前蓦地一白，张了张嘴，却半个字也说不出。一张皮又被情欲染上色，不知道是因为高烧，还是眼底氤氲的水汽，他开始看不清东西。眉心蹙着，豆大的泪滑到鬓角，湿透了，抹不干净地淌，整个人仿佛放在蒸笼里蒸。  
第三次的时候，快感混着疼痛铺天盖地。不应期敏感得要命，可陆池一边高潮的余韵里肏他，一边用手拨他已经硬不起来的性器，指头抠弄马眼，强迫它吐出没流完的精液。程落久耳膜嗡嗡地鼓振，命也没了，哭得要背过气，“不、不…老公，肚子、肚子…”  
“没有破。”陆池手往上移，慢不经意地把沾着的稀白液体抹到他小腹。  
被他碰到的地方饱胀胀地钝疼，程落久缺氧似地喘。人已经不清醒，几个字词先前成功过，就本能地用出来。牙关颤着，喉咙磨过沙，哑得辨不清，“求，求求你…”  
陆池笑起来，“又求我啊？”


	10. Chapter 10

门留了边，浴室还是阴漫。四面蟹甲青的方砖，水雾一洗，颜色就淡，白荒荒的。  
实木矮凳堆一叠脱下来的湿衣服。程落久被抱上大理石台面，人还软着，害怕跌下来，几根手指头瑟缩地抓边缘的角。  
他连坐都不大能坐稳，以一种摇摇欲坠的姿势撑在那儿。跪狠了，膝盖磨得生红，拢一块，隐隐地颤。  
陆池掰开面前两条纸白的腿，嵌进去，把药水和酒精棉片放台上，拆吹风机的线。

头发一段时间没修剪，让热风卷着，戳进眼睛，刺挠地痒。程落久很轻地吸气，想伸手去揉，没力气动，就慢慢捏自己衣摆。  
洗手台的鱼白格子有盒黑色细皮筋，陆池顺手给他扎了个发揪。扔回东西，另只手捉住那条细胳膊，拿到眼前，一根根捋平手指，摊开掌心。  
程落久抬起脸，望望他，又望望自己的手。台面四个角切割锋利，光抵着，就压进一个微陷的印，皮肉发烫，瘀血地红，像变质的脏器。  
“还生气呢，”陆池大拇指按上头，语气因为懒，显得没什么诚意，“给你道歉好不好？”

先前那阵，大约射太多，那根东西完全软了，可始终被他捋着。心口越绞越紧，一阵接一阵闷疼，连带小腹铁坠地酸。程落久慌得厉害，努力睁开眼，颤巍巍去碰那人的手臂。含混的几个字，软绵绵掺着泪，求饶也讲不出完整句子，“老公，痛…痛…”  
陆池低着眼，像看什么新鲜玩意，又像在观察他什么时候断气。良久，弯下颈，放脱性器，沿着腹股沟，摸进臀缝，“痛啊，那怎么办？”  
被撞出来的白沫黏在那儿，交合的地方撑到极致，褶皱也平了，塞不进多余东西。怀里的人张了张嘴，半天没发出声儿。陆池也不说话，撤回手，指头还沾着粘液，就去抓他垂在一边的胳膊。一路领着，手握手，教他拧自己破损的乳尖。  
玩到糟糕的一小粒，立也立不起来，没怎么碰，血珠就成串儿地冒。指腹捂黏汗，接触一久，像钢针密密刺进伤口。程落久疼得眼泪也没了，嗓子发紧，憋闷地喘。那只手缩成一团，抖抖索索，裹在对方掌心，却被拎起来，揩了血和汗，喂进嘴里。  
红汁淋漓一根食指，浓腥气舔到喉咙口。他呜咽着往下吞，咳到意识涣散，仿佛要把心肺呕出来。

再后头，程落久已经明显地捱不过。脸白着，没生息地哭，很冷似的，整个人都在抖。  
线香早就燃尽，床头的光虚笼笼地，黑釉木的小佛像长出磁青的手脚，一只只攀上枕头，将他往虚空里拖拽。  
沒一刻，那几滴透明的尿淌出来，床单洇一小块深色的湿印。程落久一下闭上眼，浑身死绷，连呼吸都停掉几秒。陆池倒笑起来，收拢他到怀里，顺他起伏的背，像哄小孩，“宝宝好乖。”

等弄到最后，终于完了事，程落久软成一汪水，四肢不受控地颤。稍微缓一点，情绪就厚起来，被抱去清理的时候，也一直蔫巴巴地趴在他肩膀，不肯看人。

浴室的玻璃门没关，两扇窗敞开。雨还在下，密密匝匝，蕴着劲儿落，长天大地只剩一片滔滔的白。  
程落久不吭声，垂着脑袋，盯自己蜷起的苍白脚趾。不一会，又从乌浓的眼睫下瞄瞄他，幅度很小地动一下手指头。  
陆池撩起眼皮看他，没用力，任由他抽出去。  
那只爪子直僵僵地掉，好像不是自己的。程落久心头有点跳，烧得太久，高热像铙钹闷在头上。怔半晌，突然艰难地，举起两条胳膊，抱他脖子。脸贴上去，很累的样子，声音也小，“没有，生气。”额角的神经一跳一跳疼起来，他喘了几息，怯生生又道：“哥哥，睡觉。”  
大概实在撑不住，几个字落地的功夫，颈间的呼吸就浅下去。陆池偏过脸，抱着的人已经阖上眼，泪还没干，睫毛湿耷地黏成几簇。

一觉没能睡安生。  
在学校那会，床不算小，两个人躺还是窄了点。程落久最开始掉过几次，身上弱，磕得青一块紫一块。夏天料子又短，风一吹掀起衣角，白生生的，衬得明显。老师瞥见，把人叫过去，上下撩开检查。小腹、后背、大腿满是淤肿，自己先慌了，以为哪个阴坏的欺负他，净找不容易看见的地方打。  
之后哄着问出来，给他挪寝室，紧锣密鼓观察几天，发现痕迹消干净，没再添过，才停了动静。  
其实那间宿舍没怎么住，陆池让他换了靠里的一边，折腾起来，顶多是挤。  
这回没墙堵着，两边一空，南面就是落地窗。程落久中途热起来难受，不肯要他抱。一来二去，陆池后半夜胳膊往旁边搭，碰不到人，也没什么大的反应。把床脚下蜷成一团的人捞回来，随便拍两下，闭着眼睛乐。  
羊毛毯厚沉，被弄下去也不太疼。程落久困得迷迷糊糊，拱到他怀里，察觉他笑得肩膀都在颤，懵了会儿，慢慢生出委屈。又实在想睡，扁扁嘴，脚撬进他小腿中间，不动了。

霍知止赶去望丘的路上，雨已经停了一段。车窗外是水湿的阴天，太阳白惨惨，像没温度的装饰灯，嘉河的冬季对关节炎患者是场谋杀。  
空气潮得沉甸，吸进去的时候，气管一截一截冻脆。下车几步路，肺头子就麻麻地疼。  
配完药，女孩儿领他们穿过背阴的会客间，到门口，自己没进去。虾子青的棱纹布窗帘掀开一半，还是有些暗。里头空落落，他老板不在。暖气比外边重，扑面来，闷到人脸上，昏头胀脑。

器具一样样理回医疗箱，霍知止脱掉外套，支走带来的护士。掇一张荆褐的藤椅，就这么孤坐在床头，定定地看。  
前两年走得勤，也很少有机会能守着他。程落久睡得很安静，头发扎上去，松散散地，支棱一些细碎的绒毛，额头露出来，人就显得更小。  
他醒的时候刚输完半袋。约莫这会都有点呆，愣了片刻，慢吞吞地团身坐起，用手背揉眼睛。  
另只手动了动，程落久意识到什么，目光落在那头手背静脉针黑紫的扁针尾。突然紧张起来，犹豫地侧了侧脸，往旁边看。

霍知止起身站床前。握住调节器，稍微推高流速，又去查看他摆在被面的右手。  
酒精棉绕几圈医用胶带，边角规整，底下皮肤白净，没有发青肿胀，霍知止帮他把手藏回被子，牵一牵被角，说话缓着，一字一句，确保他能听明白，“不舒服跟我讲。先前是怕你睡觉乱动，针移了，才放上来，不然也不愿意你冷。”见他仍然时不时望向身侧，顿一下，又放软语调，“你哥哥忙事情，我陪小九好吗？”  
程落久回过头，迟疑地看看他。良晌，认出他是谁，就点点头。

不是正常的发热，几瓶药的事情，说简单也麻烦。一阵子没接手，原先能用的剂量，现在要重新斟酌，原先可以不用了的，因为空腹，担心灼了胃，又要加。  
医疗室的人来几趟，过氧乙酸的味道裹进空气。程落久小心翼翼拎起手，朝落地窗那边挪了挪，不安定地把一旁的枕头搂到怀里，像小孩抱着自己的布娃娃。  
身上那件白衬衣宽垮垮，应该是陆池的，扣子也没给他扣好，这么一动，显出半个肩膀和锁骨深陷的窝。  
霍知止左眼眯了下，收回视线。暖气太足，血冲上脸。他掠过椅背的外套，俯身拉开床头一排木红小柜，找出平板，递过去，“要开窗户了，被子拉高一点。”  
程落久接到手里，不作声地钻回被窝。鼓捣半天，探出一双鸦黑的圆眼睛，从被子里举出平板，给他看打在备忘录的'谢谢'。

晚些有个姑娘进来摆饭，笑模笑样的，不是一开始带他们的女孩儿，但一样没什么活人的声响。  
霍知止那份开在餐厅，吃完回来，程落久下巴抵着怀里枕头，还在玩他的单机小游戏。  
床上支了黑釉木小方桌，东西没收。艇仔粥吞过两勺，几样小菜细致，可能不会弄，就碰也没碰，炖奶和甜水倒是多喝了点。  
霍知止不清楚他昨天到现在一直饿着，能吃这些已经算多。拆开桌上那盒酸奶，送到他面前。眉心攒紧，斟酌着跟他说，“药水还剩一袋，空着肚子待会受不了。先不玩，再吃点儿，啊。”  
ipad摊在木桌，失败图标占大半个屏幕，一地烂水果，椒褐色的汁液徐徐波动，像带血的脓水。关卡卡太久，用来重开的体力也不足。他鼓一下脸，接过酸奶，咬着吸管，好无辜地看他。  
霍知止见他肯听，握起一只搁骨碟里的白磁勺子，舀了粥，想喂过去。程落久却撇开脑袋，掰他的指头，把酸奶塞回他掌心。精神短，打个哈欠，又要睡。

再睁眼，是被手上动静折腾醒。屋子暗悠悠，灰白的阴沉。  
窗户敞着，雨下长了，稀稀疏疏地落。稍微坐起一点，园子养着的那片海就摸进眼睛，白煞煞的浪头，几乎要舔到岸线上的常青树。  
霍知止调低流速，托起他的手，一面压住酒精棉，一面拔出注射针头，绑医用胶带。  
之前药水输完，回了一截子血，拆出来的软管细细弯弯地红。知道他凝血差，伤口不好收，动作已经很注意。等程落久收回去，指头有样学样地抵在上头，霍知止还是不大放心，多站了几分钟，才交代说：“再按一会儿，我去给你拿药。”

他走得急，脚步声很快消失在门口。程落久一开始老老实实捂着，后边风愈涌愈凶，就一直吸鼻子。过半天，垂下脑袋，试探地动一动指关节。  
胳膊其实有些麻了，钝钝地使不上劲，也察觉不到疼。他人还发晕，努力想了想，松开手，见止血棉照旧固定在磨砂白的胶带下，就凑近脸，呼了呼。自己觉得照顾到位，安生地挪出被窝，去开衣橱的拉门。  
里头空捞地挂了件秋葵绿的连帽外套，约莫一次没穿过。程落久往身上套，尺码不合适，袖口做紧了给他也松，手刚抻出来，没动两下，又被遮回去。  
洗漱完，闭着眼关水龙，温热的水沫子溅上手背，从边缘渗，胶带渐渐粘不牢。程落久擦干净脸，蹲在垃圾桶旁，慢慢撕掉东西。黏耷耷的棉团，贴针眼的那面一大块血污，他盯住几秒，吞一吞口水，又找张湿巾轻轻盖上。

不到四点，已经辨不清天光。几丈麻淋的雨，粗重地砸上玻璃窗，噼里啪啦一片响，像密集而坚硬的冰雹。  
卧室没人，程落久就活泛一些。歪歪扭扭地侧坐地上，头伏在床沿，一只手抱枕头，一只手竖pad。小游戏趁他睡的两个钟头，攒了六颗体力，结果还没开始玩，袖子蹭过米白的床单，留下一道稠厚的红条。  
程落久怔一怔，伸手去擦，却越抹越多，大面积的抽象画或色块涂鸦。举起袖口，手背的布料不知道什么时候濡湿，一大片渍迹，沉甸的深色。  
不疼，只是麻麻地热，生命从里面流出来。他站起身，迟钝一会儿，无措地朝门口走。

电子锁比里边先反应，望丘的人来送东西，正好撞上。是个生脸儿，不太敢上手收拾，见程落久一副要找人的神态，也没多问，给他找了双拖鞋，绕过走廊的日月相，交到昨天吹头发的女孩儿手里。

电梯刷到十二，顶上灯光雪亮，白刺刺地。  
这一层多少正常点，大概因为沾上工作，人来得杂——虽然大部分已经算是亲信。  
适应一会才看清轮廓。暗哑的木地板，没打蜡，投出墙顶一排小灯模糊的影，雾溶溶的光团，潽出来，也是昏濛的。程落久仰起脸，和天花板对视。整一色的赤红，血鲜鲜地，浓得好像可以淌进眼睛。  
女孩指个方向，不再往前送。他以为来见医生，停在1208，还没动作，门先开了。

闻惭恩跟着跑了一天的会，准备放资料。一抬脸看见他，眼风一敞，上下扫望，“什么事？”  
程落久收回步子，不自觉将胳膊藏到背后，摇摇头。  
闻惭恩半晌没开腔，明白他傻，就不怎么控制脸色。将手上几份整理好的文件又翻看一遍，面前的阴影还没动，才偏了偏身子，让出条道，嗓子尽量展平了，“在里间。”

里间是休息室，烟味重。窗户没关紧，罅隙挤进风，吹起橡木桌上的一张白纸，轻荡荡飘到程落久脚边。  
陆池靠在浴室门框，看他蹲地上，想捡那张纸，手伸不出来，只能用两只袖子去夹，起身也不稳，跌跌撞撞的笨拙，像很容易碎掉的搪瓷玩具。  
风兜着背，寒浸浸地凉，程落久回身，望见他，眼睛睁圆了，下意识往后躲。  
纸还在他手里，接近袖口的地方有透明感，湿得起屑。陆池扯了扯，没用力气，他就慌得昏了头，火烧般丢下它，一个劲儿退，抵到桌子边角才停。慢慢觉出怕来，又怯怯地偷瞄他。  
“宝宝，我不是怪兽，不会吃你。”陆池没动作，声音很轻，一句一句地，上学时和他耐心讲道理的语气，“昨天是你来找的我，今天你发烧不舒服，除了医生，没人打扰你，也没让你疼。现在你自己跑过来，又要躲。”  
陆池低下眼，和他对视，“你的心理医生不是说，分开也可以做朋友。”

大概知道他要花时间想，点到这里就算停。  
程落久指头绞一块儿，不确切地看看他。过一刻，安静下来，身体渐渐离开紧贴的桌角，还没点头，就被他借着暗处走近，搭上肩膀。  
程落久没胆挣，两只手按在他的臂弯，想说什么，视野却突然白惨惨一瞬，紧接着炸起几道闷雷。  
他猛地阖紧眼，话也没了，让过去的噩梦魇住，连呼吸都乱起来。收手抱住脑袋，本能地要往地上缩，眼泪生理性地一颗一颗鼓，“痛…痛…”  
“痛什么，又没打你，”陆池笑了下，拉下他胳膊。手绕过腰，捋着他发颤的脊背，哄他说话，“不欺负你，签过字的，哥哥知道，哪里欺负你了？”

-

外头雷停了，暴雨哗哗泼着，仿佛收不住。  
程落久坐在橡木桌，五指并拢，小学生似的放大腿上。没之前那么瑟缩，但还是紧张，肩膀索索地抖。正对窗户，帘子喝饱水，重重鼓起，舐到他脚踝，像湿腻的蛇。  
陆池倒了杯水，关上窗。站他跟前，拎起他的手臂，过长的袖子摊平，往上折了两圈，露出一截手腕。爪子让血沤着，刚见天日，深深浅浅的红斑，静脉针口已经结了层痂。  
酒精棉凉丝丝地，程落久局促地捏一捏袖口，说了句什么。  
声音太小，又含糊，陆池没听清，发出一个简短的疑问音节。  
“我，”程落久尾音拖着，因为要重新想一遍，讲得很慢，“流好多血，床单，弄脏了。”  
像是来投案自首，乌郁郁的眼睛，刚刚哭过，还有些潮，一副可怜相。  
陆池扔掉用剩的胶布，喝完水，咬着杯子笑，“没关系，他们会换。”

-

望丘配了医疗室，但也只能做一些应急处理。等医院送来东西，霍知止知道耽误了，心里急，挑眼替自己按电梯的助理，疑他动作比平常慢。  
走廊没有人，静悄的一层楼。换过鞋，助理引他往里，一面将先前程落久找他的那件事，拣个大概，粗略地讲一遍。  
刚接手的时候，程落久大小意外出过不少。霍知止踏进外间的会客室，对刹住脚步的助理道，“怪我没考虑仔细，不过应该没事。”  
他敲两下卧室的红木门，不等里面的人出声，就熟练地推了进去。

落地窗已经关上，帘子却没拉，温度维持在正常值，也许加湿器的缘故，没有想象中的闷。  
灯暗着，浑阴阴的天色。男生盘腿，陪窗户坐着，一只手握游戏手柄。听到动静，视线从屏幕移开，望他一眼。  
“抱歉，我忘记…”霍知止没料到会看见他，顿下解外套的动作，有些窘，两只手无放处，“我以为只有…”  
“不用那么紧张。”陆池失笑，转过脸停关卡，“大年初一叫你过来，实在没办法，我们家的医院不敢收他。”

霍知止陪着笑笑，知道他只是客气。供职的研究所在昌慈港设立分部，参云每年拨款项，说是独立运营，实际也算文德的产业。  
资助的原因后来都明朗。程落久状态最不稳定那一年，也没见过他老板几次。虽然印象里是好相与的一类，他怕讲话不得当，便没再开口。打开医疗箱，放上茶褐色的案几。  
雨势密，砸上玻璃，一个个古铜币大小的晕，乌浓地交叠。程落久两只手握一块儿，蜷在陆池身边，几乎没占什么位置，两个人不是很亲密的姿势，接触也少。大约困过去没多久，脑袋旁的pad屏幕还亮着。  
但睡得比下午要沉，霍知止想，那会儿点滴快输完，掀开被子一角，手才碰上，一声没出，他就醒了。

为了方便够到，他跪坐下去。羊毛地毯异样地软，青苔的藓绿，视觉观察区的配色。  
程落久醒得很慢，半边脸上还有地毯绒毛的红印子，整个人一贯的呆。似乎困惑自己在哪，瞅着天花板懵一懵，才撑起身，用没输液的手背搓眼睛。  
他身上衣服规整许多，脖颈的痕迹也散掉一些。外套拉链睡下半截，能看见里头衬衫换成白T恤，松皱皱的圆领，胸口是卡通海盗的帽子图样。  
“手拿出来，小九。”霍知止挪开眼，怕吓到人，声音也放轻，“拔针的时候让你多按几分钟，是不是忘啦？”

程落久反应一会，露出努力思考的表情，瞧瞧绑着止血棉的右手，又瞧瞧他。  
半晌，终于把胳膊送到他面前，五指攥成拳，绷紧了。另一只手却去抱陆池的腰，背过身，脑袋扎进那人怀里。  
给他的手背因为握得用力，胶布已经不太贴合，霍知止一愣。  
陆池没抬眼，把暂停游戏的pad放在腿上，另一只手慢慢顺他发抖的背，“不打针，医生看一下手。”  
早中晚三袋点滴的后遗症，霍知止才明白握拳是方便他找穿刺角度。程落久明显放松一点，却没有转回来。毛茸茸的后脑勺对着他，那只胳膊倒软了不少。  
他撕掉胶布和酒精棉检查，底下静脉发青，有些血肿，但伤口处理过，已经不出血。

天将夜，坐地灯的光罩住一角。后头他放还手，程落久换一个正面的姿势。不知道是不是小游戏迷了心，坐在陆池腿上，握着他的手指去点屏幕。  
“还有点低烧，晚上可能会高回去。”霍知止收走抵他额头的测温枪，盯着屏幕上数字，鬼使神差的，念头刚冒出，嘴巴就脱了缰，“明天再看一天，缓下来就好了。下一段不吃了吧？”  
停药的事儿还是来这之前，对接的助理告诉他。高烧也是副作用，想着几年了没出差错，大概率是他们主动作停，才问了末一句。  
话出口，余势白几秒，没人接。  
他回过味，心里就有些乱，知道下错了。打算补点什么，磕绊地起了个头便被他老板打断，不怎么上心的声气，说照原来就好。  
霍知止不踏实，又担心再生事。来回琢磨，留足一次的药量，收拾东西道别。  


陆池把手指从程落久的掌心抽出来，平平常常的语调：“宝宝，跟医生说再见。”  
怀里的人抬一下脸，完成任务似的，一字一字跟着，小声念：“医生再见。”  
今天和他讲的第一句话，却是结束时的告别语。霍知止光顾着卸一口气，怅然也虚散散，“再见小九。”临走，不放心地又啰嗦，“药一定按时，不要哪顿落了。他们要是记不住，你提醒他们。”

他出去时撞见一楼的经理。走廊隔音没房间好，雨声滴滴答答，落残了，下午四点的光景。尽头落地窗擦得透明，瞥到总觉得危险，虚落落，完全是一面空白。  
南北两边各一间电梯房，经理背着落地窗，与他迎面打了个招呼，步子不急，但走得很快。


	11. 去年元夜时

电子锁喀哒一声，仿机栝的闷响。  
程落久趴在陆池膝盖上，还有点没睡醒。循声望去，认出是办公室分给管事红包的人，就冲他弯出一个笑。  
经理正眼也不朝他看一眼，神色很紧。被谁交代过，问陆池一声好，把一支手机放上茶几的石青托盘，又返身带上门。 

手机响了一下，在暗处，来电提示亮得明显。  
陆池按灭平板，摸他耳朵发凉的软肉，“宝宝，你朋友找你。”  
他没有说'朋友'是谁，程落久脑子木着，怔忡地想了半天，在索遍的记忆里找到林祯，心口突然虚了一下。坐起身，畏缩地要爬回地毯。  
陆池没拦，竖起平板，偏脸伏在上头看他，“不接吗，打了好久。”  
是个平视的角度，程落久呆呆怯怯地瞄他一眼，犹豫一会儿，摇摇头。  
”可他找你很多次，老师不是说要有礼貌。”  
他用一种朋友间的商量口吻，语气也像在休息室时。另一头的铃声带震动，催命似的响。程落久想起刚刚在他身边安定地睡过一觉，虽然拿不准哥哥是不是和林祯一样的朋友，但胆子终于大一点，“可以吗…”  
陆池很少会和他说不可以。  
昨天晚上的伤一直没有消，程落久站起来的动作有些吃力。走到茶几边，握起手机，沙发木扶手搭着一条柏枝绿的毛毯，长长软软，边角垂在地上，让他不小心踩住了。脚趾头蜷了又蜷，还是折回双面落地窗前。

雨天的缘故，窗外雾沌沌地。  
坐地灯亮度低，藤椅四只脚的阴影长长短短。他躲进其中一只，和陆池面对面，又将自己的外套帽子扒拉到头上。  
电话其实已经停了一轮，打的人似乎耐心十足，很快拨进第二遍号。  
程落久搬起腿，学他的样子，盘一块儿坐好，把手机方方正正陷进地毯，戳一戳最大的绿色键。  
屏幕那头先是没动静，片刻仿佛自己也不相信地出了声。先叫一声小九，后半句压低了，尾音模糊，“你还在那儿吗？我现在来接你。”  
顿一顿，又道，“他们是不是不让你走？之前管事给的破号码，一天了就打通两次，两次都说什么请留言、稍后转达，等半天没回信。”  
对面语速迅急，带着休息不够的干哑，可能担心有时间限制，字和字粘得紧。程落久花了很长的时间理解，只听懂他在叫自己，就点点头。

不知怎的，那头静下来。良久，试探性地开口：“小九，是你吗？”  
程落久在挠地毯，指头戳进绒毛，一个一个小小的凹陷，闻言又点一下脑袋。力度比上回大，抬起来的时候，连带额角都晕胀胀。  
可林祯还在问个不停，后边大概躁起来，说信号太差，要跟别人借一台手机，嘱咐他别走，回来重新打。  
程落久没有懂，盯着通话界面跳到主屏幕，思考一会儿，认为它坏了，抓在手里，举给那人看。  
陆池一直没说话，抽出他捏着的手机，划拉了下，才道：“不是视讯，他看不到你点头。一个字不讲，喉咙痛么？”

光线不好，昏郁郁的黯黄，像在昌慈港的宿舍。  
程落久想到什么，微微睁大眼，意意思思地观察他的神色。没有发现不高兴，就鼓起勇气，半跪着爬近了，很认真地回答：“痛。”  
嗓子不舒服可以吃到手工喉糖，蜂蜜酸梅味和橙子味，包着茶绿的玻璃纸。他找几个月，超市和小卖部都没有卖。  
陆池只是笑，语调轻淡淡的，“真的啊。”  
“嗯，”程落久凑到底，膝盖蹭着他膝盖。怕他不信，听来的诊断报告，就记住了一个词，也要没头没尾地学，“喉咙，发烧了。”

电话在这会儿开始响。陆池没搭腔，递给他手机。  
屏幕上一长串数字号码，程落久垂下脑袋，把两只手折到身后，难得地倔，不肯接。  
他还惦记着糖，发育不健全，瘾头被勾起来就消不掉。对方态度模棱两可，好像很容易就会答应。  
眼见陆池没反应，又手脚并用地，往他怀里钻。埋头在他颈窝，闷闷地重复，“发烧了，喉咙痛。”  
“不接电话，等一下你朋友不要你了怎么办？”  
程落久没吱声。然而铃声嗡嗡地，响完一轮又一轮，闹得耳根都麻起来。终于回过脸，别扭地去戳他手上的屏幕。

-

林祯接到人的时候，是在傍晚，槐杨路的十字街口。  
他在电话里很局促，急于声辩什么，又担心对面不止程落久一个人，要说的话兜兜拢拢，愈不敢挑明，嗓子就愈紧。一定有异样，幸亏程落久听不出来。  
他有时也恨这一点。

从公交车上下来，想起昨晚的讨论，下意识先望一圈稀疏的高楼。新城区离市中心太远，许多政策不包在里头，说到外人那儿，都笑，觉得只是挂了嘉河的名，连房地产都炒不起。但最近有人传政府批了开发文件，罗四不知道哪来的消息，一句一句斩钉截铁，讲生活中心马上要拆，收了地做项目。  
“不是慈善？每年宣传，还兴不办的。”老张喃喃道，攥着磁青的罐装啤酒。坐在灯下，两只眼珠子让红血丝缠满了，密密麻麻。  
“你也说了慈善，又不算社会保障。”罗四鼻上出油，眼镜松得挂不住，他也没管，自顾自往辣锅里捞黑鱼片，”办了是好心，不办是应该。”沾着红油的筷子一指，“连上咱们这片，前前后后四百九十二公顷，等以后开发出来了，全是钱呀，寸土寸金。”  
屋外的长雨砸在窗户，噼里啪啦，下得太狠了，像要把房子托起来，随着雨水飘。几个人围坐，一张张紧而平的脸，时不时冒几声咕哝。  
“我反正没关系。”罗四吐出一根乳白的鱼刺，吊上鼻涕来擤，“股市的钱到手，我就去交首付。不管涨不涨，老大不小了，都说安身才能立命。”

生活中心不开，就只能回老家，或在嘉河找事，老家挣不来钱，兴许还得再出来，但待这儿，房租水电一日三餐都是开销。还有程落久，小地方闭塞，带他回去，闲言碎语肯定不少。留在嘉河也难，两个月生那么多场病，医院是无底洞。  
其实可以不带他，这种轻度智残，上报的话，福利署应该会来联系——总不至于没人管。可林祯不肯往下想。  
也不一定关门，为了舆论，也许搬到别处，更便宜的地段。只能等等看，船到桥头自然直。

阴濛濛的黄昏，马路上没什么车。他走到对面的人行道，举眼去望，只有几步开外的烤红薯摊前候着个人。  
天气冷，红薯都是现煨。不知道等了多久，那小半张侧脸看起来很安静，衣服也换了一身，大约是那边的人穿剩的，不显旧也应当。袖口有些长，遮住手，露出一只透明胶袋。  
林祯顿了一顿，艰涩地叫他，“小九。”  
对方扭过脸。林祯很早就发现他眼睛是死的，望向自己的时候没有实感，平时相处久了能习惯，隔一段时间再跳出来，还是有些不适。  
三两步走近了，触手可及的距离，一颗心总算落回去，“打那么多电话不接，你快急死我，我还以为他们不让你回来。”  
程落久没出声，似乎终于认出他来，抿了下唇，算作一个笑。  


路里边塞着灌木丛，两个人就立在相隔的铁栏杆前，小腿被几簇钻出来的松绿枝蔓攀住，一股蓊郁的雨腥气。  
林祯一双眼衔着他的脸，仔仔细细地检查。轮到头上的发揪，忍不住伸手拨了拨，“他们给你弄的吗？”摸上去茸扎扎地，他生出点笑意，“好像是有点长了，出了正月再带你去剪……”  
话音还未落，目光挪到程落久的脖颈，那笑就冻在脸上。  
深深浅浅的痕迹，大部分是咬出来的，也有毛细血管破裂的紫红斑，另一个在锁骨，被里头的圆领遮住一半。每看一眼，就挨一记耳光。  
他听见自己粗起来的心跳，嗡嗡地在耳朵里，全世界只剩下这一个声音，“小九…”  
红薯的香气弥散，程落久以为他在提醒自己烤好了，转过脸发现炉子铁片没打开，就从黑压压的眼睫下瞧他一下，又低回去踢脚下的小石子。  
“你别这样，”沉默半晌，林祯急促地呼吸，“你看看我，小九，你看看我。”  
小石子咕噜咕噜滚远了，程落久抬起脸。  
“ 我昨天等了你大半夜……”林祯跳着脸筋，知道不会有回应，也紧着往下说，像是自救，“他们一个个进来，只有你不在。”声音被重重扯着，竭力控制了，也还有一种伤惨的屈辱，“ 管事明明答应我，会带着你…我不知道的，每年去的人都没过夜，我以为那些是他们开玩笑……”  
天色阴上来了，马路亮起两排街灯，黄黯黯的。程落久注意地打量他的脸，眼见他咬肌在颤，好像有哭的征兆。犹豫一会儿，终于低下头，从兜里摸出什么东西，放进他手心。  
玻璃纸有锯齿，戳着肉，细微的疼和痒。林祯怔着眼儿，摊开手看，一颗瓜绿色的水果硬糖，包装上连名字也没印。

“甜的。”程落久咽咽喉咙，小声说。  
在望丘喝完药的'奖励'。原先每天一碗的黑汁，还多出两粒白色药片，和着吞下去了，熟悉的苦腥气也要从气管涌回鼻腔。一段时间没受过刑，胃里阵阵泛酸，烧得犯恶心，却不敢吐，知道要被重新灌。他哽得眼圈通红，求救似的，几个指头紧攥陆池衣角。  
陆池抱他在腿上，搂着腰的左手环到小腹，剥了颗糖给他。  
有些酸的柑橘味，将那阵异感压回肚子。等好受一点，程落久抽噎着呼吸，脑袋靠在他肩膀，圆滚的糖块含没了，又去蹭他脸颊。  
“还要啊，”陆池低下头，揩掉他眼角的泪，“医生说不能吃太多，换别的好不好？”  
程落久还打着哭颤，脸贴到他脖颈，很依赖地点头。藤编托盘摆在喝空的药碗边上，盛着其他几样东西，陆池拣几个糖核桃，喂到一半，手指挪了挪，戳他鼓起来的腮帮子，闷闷地笑，“里面也有味道，宝宝。”  
他对冰糖葫芦也是一样的吃法，糖壳舔干净，再把山楂扔掉。这回大概因为核桃仁小，甜味不容易散，就全含着，像个松鼠。

和林祯通电话答应要走，呼吸稍微匀一些，程落久在他怀里就坐不大牢，脑袋动来动去，一会儿瞧瞧窗子，一会儿瞧瞧门。  
红木门紧闭，窗前也掩过帘子，白雾雾得看不清天色。憋着不吭声，环在腰上的胳膊倒主动放脱了。程落久先是一怔，扒着他肩膀，出溜到地上。想了一会儿，又凑过去勾他的小拇指，声音小得像蚊子哼，“哥哥。”  
陆池嗯了声，任由他当个宝贝似的抱着自己左手，“让叔公送你，他正好回去。”  
茶几上的粗陶药碗还在，因为碗底剩的那层稠黑药汁，这一角尽是又苦又涩的药气。程落久呛得吸鼻子，却站着没动。深低下头，伸手去捋陆池其余几根手指，从指头圈到指根，玩着玩着，又偷眼瞥他。  
隔断墙角亮一盏立式钓鱼灯，黯昏昏的米黄光线，仅够罩住半张实木圈椅。那人像还觉得亮，头歪在椅背，将整张脸藏暗处。回消息的缘故，眼睫掩下去，只有黑鸦鸦的阴影，但整个人自然地侧向他那边，是个不作任何抵御的姿势。  
程落久依旧不安稳。瞄久了，心里毛毛地发慌，想拉回目光，冷不防投进他抬起的眼睛。脑子钝，躲也不知道躲，就这么痴愣愣地跟人对视。  
“这么看我，”他声音很轻，像是有些困了，不想费什么力气，“说了不骗你，叔公待会儿就过来。”

得到保证，于是攒起一点胆子。然而等漱完口，屋里剩程落久一个人，空空地静。那支灯也被摁灭，双面落地窗前的积木玩具、游戏机、手柄和平板散在地毯上，衬着灰阴阴的天色，只能看清一个大概轮廓。  
他站了半晌，捡起其中一只木偶熊的脑袋，捏进掌心，慢慢坐到床尾的起居塌上。  
起了一阵子风，卧室房门没锁，被拂开一条缝，连着会客厅的几下动静也淌进来。他原本低头在摸木偶熊的耳朵，听到了，睁大眼，很快地掉过脸，去瞧那面暗红褐色的木门。  
约莫是两个人在交谈，不激烈，所以理不大清内容。程落久辨出他哥哥的声音，就松开手里的木偶，背也扳直。又从衣橱挖出两只砖黄的羊毛袜，自己把袜颈拉好了，规规矩矩坐着。一眼一眼地往门外睇，像等人来接放学。  
可声响一直断断续续，没有完的时候。等得太辛苦，他目光落到边几，药碗还在那里，一旁藏青的粗藤托盘里，窝着冒稍稍的糖。  
他吞一吞口水，终于捺不住，偷偷摸了三颗，掖进口袋。

只带出这么点儿，现在分给林祯，程落久盯着他握糖的手，见他不动，眼睛又转去注视他的脸，重复道：“甜的，没有骗林林。”  
天黑了有一会儿，街灯细细长长下弯，倒在路边的积洼里，马路上一整片水湿地黄。视野受限，灌木丛生烈烈的腥味就更明显，林祯把他往外拉几步，已经过了最激烈的那个点，心绪平下去，人反而静了。将糖轻轻揣进外套，瓮着声：“我知道。”默一默，接道：“我们以后，再也不去了。”  
程落久用气音嗯一声，目光还是钉在他手，直到另一头叫他：“东西好了。”  
守摊的老头面善，皮包骨，发角剃得很圆，一层灰白发碴。突青筋的手臂递过来，透明塑料袋里一只沾炉灰的烤红薯。  
钱已给过，林祯定定神，伸手接了，换他手上白色胶袋。一面沿马路走，一面迎着街灯，用眼瞧了瞧，里头两尾蓝幽幽小鱼，鱼鳍三四道白浆似的圈纹，动都不大动了。悻悻道：“谁给的，拿这个哄你呢。现在天气，这种东西我们养不活。”  
程落久指头圈着塑料袋提手，也不知道听没听见。红薯刚出炉子，袋里雾腾腾，他用空着的右手去戳，烫着了，又摸摸耳朵。  
“凉一会再剥，没有人和你抢。”林祯扬一扬胶袋，正好挡住他侧脸，重新问：“那边人送给你的？”  
程落久别过头躲开。行道树托着街灯，地上有枝干光秃秃的影子，他踩上去，像玩跳格子，踩到第三条，思忖出那人名字，“叔公送给我。”

下午到最后，是苏珩上来接的他，等被领到陆谷承跟前，才知道陆池早已走了。  
他们绕过一楼大厅，去另一条路。弯几个拐角，还是一条长走廊，墙壁却没有来时的青石浮雕，两块巨大透明玻璃，拘着海草、珊瑚和蛋青色的鹅软石，十几条热带鱼混在里头，温郁的顶灯下，颜色鲜得刺眼。  
陆谷承半道遇上老朋友，就站边儿上聊。都忙，见不着面，可做出的选择彼此也全清楚。谈到一个断处，歇一段儿，预备介绍人。一转身，程落久正贴着鱼箱玻璃，眼儿不眨地瞧海鱼。  
陆谷承玩过一阵子这个，凑近略微看了看，半是皱眉半是笑的，有些嫌，“养起来就知道没意思了，要真喜欢，叔公家里也有，比这里头惹眼。”  
程落久其实没大理解，但看他没有过来的意思，也不闹，踱回他身边。  
“拿着玩吧，他自家的东西。”一旁的朋友倒笑着劝，“你有好的，另外再给他，什么了不得的事儿。”  
“都是陆池关出来的，一天到晚没人说话，非得养这些。”陆谷承摇头，对程落久道：“过两天带你弟弟来，替你解解闷。他头一回到嘉河，你们俩还没见过。”  
苏珩揣着情形，一早叫了人。经理过来说傍晚小号鱼箱派尽，调货的车要候半个钟。陆谷承那头还有事儿，又觉得路上时间短，耽误不了鱼，便让装胶袋。

天气预报说这周难有晴日，几步路的功夫，又下起毛毛雨。  
方才那会儿，听清他的称呼，林祯脸色就暗下来，嘱咐他别乱叫。原本打算带他去手机店，也没心情，只能转向，打出租回生活中心。  
烤红薯不如闻起来甜，程落久咬了一口，皱皱脸，上车前趁林祯不注意，丢进墨绿的垃圾桶。车里一股酽酽的烟味，车窗是老式摇手，摇杆的人造皮掉了一条，他不是很熟练地摇下半截，习惯性扒了上去。  
林祯挨到程落久身边，有一句没一句地递话。心口虚着，程落久表现得越平静，他就越不肯让气氛空下来。  
那点雨丝掺着植物的腐败气，同冷风一块儿往窗内扑。远处的天也不是漆黑，而是稠密的深藏青色。程落久套上外套帽子，脑袋抵在车窗口，偶尔他问得急，才回过眼，慢吞吞做个摇头或点头的动作。

烟火是驶过港洮大道时亮起的。  
笔直而密集的光球一颗颗跃至半空，炸成无数光点，光点在很短的时间内占据了整个天幕，继而皱起鱼鳞似的橘黄纹路。马路白冷冷地，像被水洗过，一种透明的质感。  
“以为今年停了，天天报下雨。”司机瞄了一瞄，不经意地说。嘉河颁布禁火令已有七年，后来才有官方办的烟火会。  
“趁现在还能看见放的吧，明儿天气更坏。”前挡风玻璃腻着脏，林祯想贴到程落久跟前瞟一眼，不料对方突然吃力地摇上车窗，脑袋低着，连装鱼的胶袋都捏紧。  
“怎么了，”他戚戚然，“冻着了？”  
程落久保持着缩起来的姿势没说话，林祯就又去扣他的手腕，伶仃的一小截，还没感觉到温度就被他抽回去。  
察觉司机从后视镜扫他们，林祯没再动作。很快到生活中心，程落久下车就钻进楼道，脸不知道什么时候白了。林祯声音乞求地追上去，讲留了饭，要不要吃，还是有什么不舒服。他也只是惶然不出声，掠过客厅，躲进卧室。

卧室的阳台跟客厅相连，隔音不好。一堆人趴在阑干看烟花，吵吵嚷嚷，等林祯掺与进去，又变成一阵压低的询问——是在问他的事，随后谈笑声高起来，避开什么似的刻意。  
程落久其实已经听不见，恐惧像蟑螂，蠕蠕地爬在脊椎上。烟火的响动一记大过一记，噼里啪啦的红热，窗帘薄，挡不住光，屋里也跟着白一下暗一下。他瑟缩进被子，捂着脑袋，燃心烧命地喘。  


床头一只吃剩的糖果罐，两尾热带鱼被林祯倒在里头，鱼肚朝上，白煞煞地，早就死了。


End file.
